


Like Fine Wine

by what_about_the_fish



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha wolves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bloating, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Vesemir, Fisting, Knotting, Light BDSM, Look it's gonna earn it's Explicit rating, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Spanking, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, come play in my sin pit, unbeta'd we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Vesemir was old not dead, like a fine wine he just got better with age.His baby knew this and let the old wolf take his pleasure with his body.But one wolf won't be enough for this Omega.Orthis started as a dirty Daddy kink one shot and then I figured why not fuck all the wolves.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Eskel & Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert/Vesemir, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Everyone fucks everyone ok but mostly, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion & Vesemir, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir, Jaskier/Eskel, Jaskier/lambert, Lambert & Vesemir (The Witcher), witchersexual Jaskier - Relationship
Comments: 238
Kudos: 719
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother), Witcher Kinktober Ring





	1. Chapter 1

“Shh baby, you can do it for me, just relax and let Daddy take care of you.” Vesemir soothed his bucking omega. The boy was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his body overheated even now in the cool chamber.

Vesemir’s hands ran in soothing circles over Jaskier’s back as he settled on his knees again putting his tongue to work between the glorious cheeks of this sinful omega’s ass. Jaskier’s sweet nectar was too good not to enjoy straight from the source. 

He liked to pride himself on his restraint in times like this, age and experience went a long way and like a good wine, he only got better with age. Jaskier was long past his ability to make poetry fall from his lips, but Vesemir had liked that one and was going to remember it next time his pups got cocky around him. 

Right now all he drew from Jaskier’s lips were beautiful moans and pleas made up of “Daddy, knot me. Daddy, breed meee.” It stroked every part of the old wolf's ego and he was going to break this omega in the very best of ways. 

He was currently working on making Jaskier come on his tongue alone. He’d already rung two orgasms from his beautiful boy, one by worshipping his nipples for hours, the next took three strokes of his tongue on the head of his glorious cock, and now he had his tongue buried so far in the omega’s ass he could feel his channel clench around it.

Jaskier was so wet that Vesemir could feel slick dripping down his chin. Vesemir held his cheeks apart, tried to get as deep inside his sweet omega as he could. Jaskier was all but sobbing into the pillow. 

“I need your knot. Please. I will die…” Jaskier arched his spine, offering himself up. 

Vesemir had age on his side here. Because no matter how tempted he was by his omega, Vesemir was more interested in seeing how many orgasms he could wring out of him. 

“Daddy, I need you.” Jaskier’s voice pitched high and was just on the edge of breathlessness. “Fill me with your pups.” Vesemir growled and went back to eating Jaskier out, now with more vigor. 

The orgasm rushed through Jaskier, left him shaking in Vesemir’s arms. Slick dripped down Vesemir’s beard when he finally pulled away. He looked down at Jaskier, watched him as he twitched on the bed, enjoying the view of his loose hole as it leaked down milky thighs. 

Vesemir pressed a finger inside of him, enjoyed the whine of pleasure/pain that came out of his omega. He pressed another finger in, Jaskier took it easily. His body was so soft from the orgasms that Vesmir could probably stick his whole fist inside of him. He smiled to himself.

The wet sound, as he stuck another finger inside of Jaskier played off the stone walls making it all the more delicious. Jaskier moaned and pressed back into his touch, Vesemir knew that he could take more, so he pressed another finger inside. Jaskier fucked himself on Vesemir’s offerings, taking what he wanted, the greedy thing. Nothing but a knot could fully please him, but there was nothing more his sweet Omega enjoyed more than being teased. 

Jaskier tossed a wicked look over his shoulder, “Daddyyy” Whined so sinfully that Vesemir had to suck in a breath to steady himself. The boy would be the death of him. He knew exactly what that look was asking for, so he pulled his hand away coating it entirely in the omega’s slick then slid all five fingers in together.

His large hand met little resistance as he twisted it inside and rubbed his fingers down onto Jaskier’s oversensitive prostate on his way out. He fucked into Jaskier’s hole several more times, the bard singing the most beautiful music with his moans. Little puffs of words Vesemir was sure meant “more” slipped from his skillful tongue.

“I don’t know if sinful boy’s like you deserve more?” Vesemir teased.

“Oh gods, Daddy, please. Please. More, more, more,” Jaskier chanted into the room, his words echoed off the stone.

Vesemir formed a fist, twisting slightly as he pushed his way in. Jaskier threw his head back in a glorious arch and as soon as Vesemir was fully seated, pressure placed right where his omega needed it Jaskier came. The force clamping down around Vesemir's hand was intense as Jaskier’s body tried to milk his fist like a knot.

It took a few minutes for Jaskier to loosen his grip on Vesemir. He rubbed his back the whole time, whispered soft and dirty words to him. Jaskier rolled over when Vesemir was out of him, and he held out his arms. 

“Come here, Daddy.” Vesemir couldn’t help but give in when his Omega looked so needy and sweet. Damn the thing, he was sure he must be part nymph.

He gathered Jaskier up in his arms, cradled his head, and pushed his weight down onto his body just the way Jaskier loved. Being enveloped in alpha musk and feeling every muscle over his body, he’d written odes to how safe and loved it made him feel. Who was Vesemir to deny him his pleasures.

Of course, the beast only needed a couple of minutes before he was arching up into Vesemir’s hold mewling and rubbing against the alpha’s cock. 

“Daddy, you’re still hard.” He said, lip sucked between teeth and eyes, those stupid blue eyes bigger than ever. “Let me make you feel good,” Jaskier crooned.

Vesemir placed his teeth lightly at the omega’s neck and rutted down onto his pliant form. Pulling away with a sigh he rolled over onto his back. “Alright, Baby, show Daddy what a good boy you are.” he patted his thigh then crossed his hands behind his head.

Jaskier shuddered at the sudden cool touching his skin, his body felt like liquid, bones no longer there. He was riding a high and only the smallest sparks in his brain helped connect the dots to will his body to do as he bid. He crawled over Vesemir’s body to straddle his hips and slid up the length of his cock. 

“There you go, baby.” Vesemir crooned as Jaskier started to grind against his cock. Slick covered everywhere Jaskier touched, he was dripping so, the whole room was alive with his scent and that alone made Jaskier preen. Vesemir’s hands had moved to his hips, unable to lay back and just watch, he needed to touch.

“Daddy,” Jaskier whispered, eyes clenched shut, trying to get his brain to catch up with his body. He wriggled his hips pushing further up Vesemir’s chest then down again, Daddy’s cock now sliding between his cheeks right where he wanted it. “Fuck, Daddy, need you.”

Jaskier was doing his best to be a good boy, to ride his Daddy’s cock and give him everything but somewhere between orgasm three and _fuck_ whatever they were up to, Jaskier’s brain took itself off on an adventure and left him behind.

Of course Daddy was too good to him, knowing his baby was just a Jaskier shaped vessel now, he took pity on him. 

Vesemir gripped Jaskier’s hips giving a small jolt to get his baby to fall forward onto his chest, he cooed into his ear letting Jaskier mouth at his neck, before planting his feet on the bed and tilting his hips so his cock caught on Jaskier’s rim. They both sighed when Vesemir’s cock slid into the heat of Jaskier’s channel.

Jaskier cried out when Vesemir’s cock worked against his prostate, every part of him was sensitive, every point of contact like electricity, he floated somewhere just outside his body tethered only by the cock in his ass and the filthy words being whispered like a prayer in his ear.

Vesemir spoke of breeding, filling, bloating him with his come, he promised his pups too, promised to bring each Witcher into their chamber, to fill his insatiable hole. He wished for Jaskier to be permanently knotted, passed from one cock to another until he knew of nothing but the need to keep his ass plugged. Jaskier would smell so thoroughly of pack that no one would ever bother him again, ruined for the world, a Wolves omega, all theirs.

Vesemir’s words wove their patterns through Jaskier’s skin and pushed him over the edge again before Vesemir’s knot had even taken. He bit down on Vesemir’s neck, close to drawing blood in his haze, the older man fucking up hard at the pressure. 

“Little Lark, you will be the death of me,” He growled, finally losing all control. 

He flipped Jaskier over, the omega let out a high pitched giggle, before going lax again when Vesemir fucked back into him, hard and fast. Jaskier could only wrap his legs around his waist and lie back. His throat fully exposed in absolute submission as he was fucked with savage grace.

When Vesemir’s knot finally caught, Jaskier’s body took over, clenching down so hard Vesemir could only growl. His teeth itched to lay claim, and Jaskier was so open beneath him, he licked over the sensitive skin where he’d place his bite. When that day came, when Jaskier decided to keep him, _them_ , his would be the first bite and then their pack would be complete again.

Vesemir’s mind often tried to take him to grief at times like this, but how could he sour his scent when his beautiful boy was purring, strung out and milking his knot for a third time. 

Vesemir burrowed his head into Jaskier’s hair, steadied his heart and groaned as another load of come was pulled from him. His greedy omega was going to keep him and all his wolves busy this winter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert breaks first and begs so sweetly.

Vesemir’s omega was going to be the death of him, _gods_ , even Geralt, and Eskel were on edge with the scent of happy fertile omega filling the long deprived halls of Kaeh Morhen. Vesemir, the lucky dog looked happier than a pig in shit and Lambert wanted to congratulate him and also punch him in the face.

And dammit if Jaskier didn’t flit about in borrowed clothes too big for him, a sinful shoulder spilling out of a wide neck his shirt tied at the navel so it showed the barest bit of skin. It was when the borrowed pants started to ride lower and lower on the omega’s hips that Lambert finally broke.

Their paths crossed in a tight hall, Jaskier gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Lambert felt a part of his brain just give out. He was on his knees before he knew what he was doing, hands clasped around fragile warm wrists. Their eyes met, no fear to be seen at all. 

“Can I just eat your ass? Nothing else, please? I can’t take the stress anymore.” Tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, true desperation in his voice.

Jaskier’s scent bloomed at the words, and Lambert was sure he could smell slick. His tongue slipped between his lips, subconsciously tasting the air. Jaskier only laughed and pulled him to his feet before he took off running. 

Lambert just stood there dumbfounded, the urge to chase rose but he knew how to be good even if he did just beg to eat the omega’s ass. But then he heard it, carried on the wind, “Are you coming, pup?” Jaskier’s voice like a siren's song.

Lambert gave chase.

His brain fully gave out, white noise and instinct pulling him on the trail of slick and adrenaline the tempting omega left in his wake. He came to a stop at the end of a hall, Jaskier standing with his back to a door. The thrill of the chase brought a beautiful rose to the omega’s cheeks, the glint in his eye brighter now as he tilted his head to the side waiting for Lambert to, _well_ , he wasn’t actually sure what Jaskier was waiting for.

He let out a growl, and started stalking the last steps to his prey, when he was within arms reach Jaskier opened the door, tumbling backwards with a giggle and Lambert froze. He hadn’t realised where in the keep they were, too driven by instinct to be aware. Now he was staring Vesemir in the eye, in his own chamber no less and reeking of horny alpha.

He bowed his head immediately baring his neck and let out a small whine. “Vesemir, I’m sorry, I, I don’t know what came over me. I’ll just go.” He begged.

Jaskier giggled again, _Melitele’s tits_ was that sound going to kill him. “You won, Daddy!” Jaskier said as he rubbed his face over the older wolf's face.

“Hmm, indeed. Lambert.” Vesemir said his name as a command.

Lambert straightened up daring to raise his head and look between the omega and the wolf. “Yes, sir.” 

“You may stay.” Vesemir motioned to bed. “Was I right?” He directed his question to Jaskier this time. 

“Oh, Daddy! Yess, you were _so_ right. He’s so pretty when he begs!” Jaskier exclaimed.

“What did he beg for, little lark?” Vesemir asked, patting his knee for the omega to climb on. Jaskier did as he was told, perching delicately on the alphas lap, hands going to the old wolf's beard to pet through the coarse hair. 

“He wanted to eat my ass, for stress relief.” Jaskier said, wiggling his ass in Vesemir’s lap, the scent of slick flooding into the room.

Lambert groaned where he was sat, drawing the attention of both wolf and lark to him. 

“Jaskier, do you want that?” Vesemir asked.

Jaskier nodded eagerly, a cheeky grin splitting his face. Vesemir pulled up the omega’s shirt, slipping it over his head and leaned in to place a trial of kisses over his collarbones. Jaskier continued to wriggle until Vesemir stilled him with a single hand to his hip.

Without looking his way, Vesemir said, “Lambert, strip and lay out on the bed. Hands by your sides please.” 

Lambert couldn’t take his eyes off the display before him, but jumped to obey, honestly confused with what was going on but completely fine with seeing where it went. While he stripped Vesemir had pulled Jaskier off his lap, removed his pants, revealing the omega wore no smallclothes and placed him back in his lap so Jaskier was now straddling him in his chair.

Lambert lay out on the bed, his cock was already hard and as he turned his head to the side to watch the way Vesemir teased his hands over the omega’s plump ass, he began to stroke himself in lazy moves.

“Hands off!” Vesemir said, voice deep and full of alpha command.

Lambert let out a whine, his hand letting go immediately and his hips lifting from the bed in frustration. Vesemir didn’t say anything else, he went back to sucking a bruise into Jaskier’s neck. His hands pulled the omega’s ass cheeks apart, Lambert could see the slick leaking down his thighs from where he lay. He was breathing through his mouth trying to taste the slick in the air. When one of Vesemir's thick fingers made its way to the glistening hole Lambert couldn’t help but groan.

Vesemir circled the omega’s opening, teasing while Jaskier writhed and moaned in his lap. He nipped along the omega’s jaw then took those plush lips in a searing kiss. “You ready for him, baby?” Vesemir asked.

“Ready, Daddy.” 

And if those words weren’t enough to make him hard, Lambert didn’t know what would. His cock twitched against his abdomen, precome pearling at his slit.

“Lambert, no touching, let the lark use you as he wants. Do you understand?” Vesemir asked.

“Yes, sir.” 

Vesemir pulled Jaskier from his lap and carried him over to the bed. He placed him on his knees beside Lambert, leaving him with a deep kiss and returning to his chair, picking up a book and seemingly ignoring them.

Jaskier sighed happily turning to face Lambert, he looked shy behind demure eyelashes, but his scent spoke of desire and lust. “Hey,” He said quietly, running a hand over Lambert’s chest.

“Hey, sweetheart. Ready to take a ride?” Lambert said with a wink.

A soft growl came from where Vesemir was seated, “No one here to impress, Lambert.” The statement hung in the air, Lambert’s cheeks flushed. Vesemir knew his pups too well, while Lambert could be all bravado and brusk, he was a softy on the inside and more than happy to roll over and submit to anyone. “Enjoy yourself, pup.” 

“Yeah, _pup_ ,” Jaskier added, “Let baby have his way with you.” And shit if that wasn’t the hottest thing Lambert had heard.

He started to relax under the omega’s petting, his hand exploring the expanse of his chest, dancing fingertips over his scars and settling on his nipples. The touch was light at first then began to turn more rough. Lambert was almost bucking off the bed when Jaskier straddled his chest and twisted. 

“You’re just a lamb in wolf's clothing aren’t you?” Jaskier crooned, he bent to lick a line up Lambert’s neck, enjoying the rumble from the chest beneath his thighs. “You’re going to be so good for me, eat me out and make me come all over your hair. Isn’t that right, lamb?” 

Lambert could only nod, having the scent of slick so close was making it hard to think, he didn’t care what this omega wanted, he’d give it to him, anything he asked. Jaskier chuckled above him and began to move forward. He stopped perched on Lambert’s shoulders, and stroked his small cock right in front of him. Lambert need only lift his head and that beautiful cock would be in his mouth. He couldn’t help but moan.

Jaskier took mercy on him, shifting again and, _there_ , Lambert was engulfed with the sweetest scent. Jaskier’s ass was right over him, the omega reached back to spread his cheeks and ground himself down over Lambert's chin. He tentatively opened his mouth, the first drops of slick slipping between his lips. 

_Gods_ he was going to lose his mind here, Jaskier’s slick intoxicating and right there, right above him the source just waiting for him to lick and bite and take. Jaskier ground down again, this time Lambert’s tongue snaked out and he heard a wanton moan above him. Lambert didn’t need any more encouragement and lifted his head to get to the source.

Above him Jaskier writhed and moaned, head thrown back, spine arched, he placed one hand for support on Lambert’s chest, the other grabbed a handful of hair and pulled. 

Lambert felt as if he was floating, lost to everything but the ass in his face, the slick on his tongue and the hand pulling his hair. He lapped at Jaskier’s rim as slick spilled from him, he sucked bruises into the soft skin of his thighs and revelled in the sighs and moans he pulled from the omega.

Lambert stiffened his tongue and fucked into the omega’s hole, with nothing but a tongue, the omega was still so tight and Lambert delighted in how his channel contracted around him. Jaskier’s hand in his hair became rougher, more urgent, pulling and pushing his head where he wanted sending sparks through Lambert’s body. With each pull, his cock twitched and pulsed with precome. He could feel his knot starting to fill, completely untouched and it made his head spin. 

Jaskier was putting on a show, to be sure, and Vesemir was quite happy to let his Lark play. How could he ever deny him when he sang so sweet with pleasure. He could tell Jaskier was close to coming, the way he became rougher, more wanton. Vesemir could always tell, Jaskier’s face went lax right before he climaxed, but on the lead up his eyes would scrunch closed, his lips parted and his tongue held between his teeth.

“Lambert, you will come untouched or not at all.” Vesemir said, his voice a deep contrast to the moans and sounds of pleasure that had occupied the space. He smiled to himself when he saw Lambert’s knot fill at the command. 

Jaskier’s voice cracked as he came, his cock spurting into Lambert’s hair as promised. His hips stopped moving, he sunk down onto Lambert’s tongue and let the alpha eat his fill as he rode out his orgasm. He was just about to rise up when he felt the hot spurts of Lambert’s release hit his back and ass, the growl beneath him went straight to his core and he was coming again mouth caught in a silent _oh._

“Lamb, touch me, please.” Jaskier groaned from above him, body unable to follow his commands.

Lambert’s hands pulled him off his face and down his body, his touch so gentle as he lay the omega on his chest. Jaskier could only sigh, burying his head into Lambert’s neck, laying little kitten licks there. Lambert’s hands stroked up and down the omega’s sides, over his back massaging his come into his skin. 

He looked over to Vesemir, looking for approval, confirmation this touch was allowed. The old wolf only nodded and went back to reading.

They fell asleep together, Jaskier purring with contentment. Vesemir covered them with a blanket and went to gather food and drink. He was going to have his way with both his babies when they woke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added some tags - TW spanking in this chapter

Jaskier woke feeling warm and relaxed. A large strong body lay under him, the steady rise and fall of his chest soothing while the scent of sated Alpha curled into his senses. Pulling back the covers, Jaskier peered over his shoulder. Vesemir was seated by the fire and looked up just as Jaskier moved.

“Daddy.” Jaskier sighed happily.

“Are you hungry, baby?” Vesemir asked, rising to pull his omega into his arms. He leaned in and licked up Jaskier’s neck, settling his scent there again with a low growl.

“My big possessive alpha.” Jaskier purred, curling into Vesemir’s grip and kissing into the alpha’s neck allowing the heady scent to wash over him. Jaskier’s stomach took that moment to make itself known, making the omega giggle.

Vesemir settled back into his chair, sitting Jaskier in his lap, head resting on his chest. A plate of cold cuts, bread, cheese, and dried fruits sat beside him and he started to feed his baby by hand. Jaskier loved to be doted on and took what was offered eagerly. It didn’t take long for Lambert to wake, shuffling under the blankets until he was lying on his side watching the pair.

“Come eat, Lambert. You will need your strength.” Vesemir said without looking at the alpha.

Lambert did as he was told, not bothering to cover his nakedness, instead just settling down at Vesemir’s feet cross-legged and taking the offered food. They ate in silence until everything was finished, drank the wine Vesemir poured and settled back to wait on the alpha to see what happened next.

Vesemir took great pleasure in pushing his omega’s limits of patience but today he was not feeling in the mood to wait. He gave Jaskier a searing kiss, indulging in the taste of wine on his lips then pulled him off his lap.

“Don’t get cold, baby. I just need a moment with Lambert.” Vesemir said. 

Jaskier knew he was not dismissed, only to settle in for a moment while his alpha did whatever it was he needed to do. He took Lambert’s shirt and slid it over his head then sat beside Vesemir’s chair and waited.

“Lambert, stand up.” Vesemir said, pointing to a spot in front of his feet. He did as he was told, standing with his hands behind his back gaze cast down. “You need to be punished for begging my omega and not coming to me first. Do you understand?” Lambert flushed but nodded.

“Over my knee then, hands on the floor up on your toes.” Vesemir said, placing a steadying hand on Lambert’s back as the alpha got into position. He was facing Jaskier and tried to turn his face away, overcome with embarrassment. The omega was having none of that, taking the alpha’s chin in hand and turning him so they were face to face. Jaskier placed a kiss to the tip of Lambert’s nose then laughed in delight as he scrunched his face.

“Twenty strikes, you will count them out. Then you will take my knot.” Vesemir said, no room for argument in his command. Lambert shuffled in Vesemir’s lap, his cock was already filling out and he tried to rut it against the alpha’s lap. Vesemir’s large hand came down hard right in the center of his ass, the force pushing Lambert forward.

“One, thank you, Sir.” 

Jaskier leaned forward and gave Lambert the softest of kisses to his forehead before Vesemir’s hand came down again.

“Two, thank you, Sir.”

Jaskier planted a kiss to Lambert’s cheek this time. This continued, for each strike Lambert counted out loud Jaskier gave him a kiss. His head was reeling from the distinctly different contacts, one hard and unyielding the other so soft and yet almost harder to face.

Vesemir grabbed Lambert’s hips and pulled him back so that he was resting. Jaskier was petting Lambert’s face, kissing him softly. Vesemir almost wished he could watch that, watch the two of them tangled up in each other. But maybe after this. 

“Jaskier, sweet omega will you come here.” Jaskier walked over to him, and Vesemir let his large hand trail down his body. The smell of his slick was already thick in the air. Vesemir pressed his fingers inside of him, collecting his sweet slick. Jaskier moaned and spread his legs allowing Vesmir to press his fingers deeper. Jaskier was always so beautifully reactive for him. 

He removed his fingers, and pressed them against Lambert’s hole. Lambert tensed up, but Jaskier was back with him quickly. Stroking his face, and whispering so softly that Vesemir couldn’t hear him. 

“You did so good, Lamb. Daddy will take good care of you, he takes such good care of his babies.” Jaskier was whispering soothingly to Lambert, pressing kisses to his eyelids as he scrunched them up tight.

Vesemir was massaging Lambert’s red heated cheeks with one hand as he circled his hole with the other. His omega’s slick soothed the way when he breached his rim, pushing one finger in to the knuckle. Lambert let out a shuddering sigh before relaxing fully, Vesemir pushed further before withdrawing almost fully and pushing back in again. He kept this rhythm up for a while, feeling Lambert come undone beneath him. The alpha’s cock was leaking against his leg and the sighs had turned to soft moans pushed out and into his omega’s eager waiting mouth.

When he withdrew to push a second finger in alongside the other Lambert cried out in pleasure, “Daddy?” He said, almost a question. Vesemir let a please growl leave him and listened to his omega heap praise onto Lambert.

“Yes, that’s it, Lamb, let go, let Daddy in.” 

Jaskier stood again, keeping a hand in Lambert’s hair, an anchor for the alpha. He sidled up to Vesemir tucking his nose into his neck as Vesemir. “More slick, Daddy.” He purred.

“Thank you, baby. Is he being a good boy down there?” Vesemir asked.

“Yes, Daddy. He’s the best Lamb, can we keep him?” Jaskier asked coyly.

Vesemir chuckled and pulled his fingers from Lambert, the alpha whining at the loss. He hushed him, stroking his big hand over the small of his back while he gathered more of Jaskier’s slick on his fingers.

He pressed three inside of Lambert, his hand holding Lambert’s hip firmly in place. Lambert whined at the sudden stretch but it didn’t stop his hips from jerking back into the fingers. 

“That’s good, lamb.” Vesemir’s voice was low, and soothing. “Can you take more? If I’m going to knot you, you need prep.” Lambert put his head down and his body shook with a sob. “Shh…” Jaskier went back to Lambert, stroked down his back. Kissed the knots on his spine, whispered to him. Nothing soothed an Alpha like an omega. 

“Tell him when you're ready.” Jaskier whispered it low in his ear. Lambert shook, his cock leaked onto the floor below him. Jaskier’s smell made his gums ache. 

“I’m ready.” His voice shook. Vesemir pressed his pinky in slowly, and Lambert could feel himself start to tense up, Vesemir added his other fingers as he slowly pushed in. He could feel the stretch all over his body, the only thing in his mind was that Vesemir was stretching his hole open. He felt needier than he had ever felt in his life. 

“Relax.” Vesemir stroked over his prostate, making Lambert sob softly, his body shook. 

Lambert’s breath hitched on a “Daddy,” Sounding more like a whine than anything coherent, a plea perhaps but for what Lambert didn’t know.

Jaskier nibbled on Lambert’s earlobe, scratching his fingernails through his scalp keeping his focus split to help ease the tension shivering up the alpha’s spine. “Such a good, Lamb, gonna suck your cock when Daddy fills you, gonna make you feel so good.” He whispered right into Lambert’s ear. A spray of gooseflesh covered his back from the words alone.

Vesemir had his whole hand fucking into Lambert’s ass now, he was sure to drag over the alpha’s prostate with every thrust watching with interest as sweat began to pool in the small of his back. He leaned in to lick at the droplets tasting salt mixed with the definite hints of satisfied alpha. 

He pulled his hand free and patted Lambert’s flank bringing his attention back to him. “Lamb, on the bed, hands and knees.” He pulled him up a little, the alpha was stiff from holding position so long. His omega held Lambert’s hand and guided him on unsteady feet over to the bed.

Once Lambert was in position Jaskier went back to Vesemir, he climbed onto the alpha’s lap, undoing his pants and pulling his cock out. He leaned in to kiss him and ground his ass down on Vesemir’s cock. “Daddy, be good to him please.” Jaskier asked while working himself up on his Daddy’s cock, covering him in his slick. 

Vesemir chuckled at his baby, always so keen to make people feel good, such a loving omega. He lifted him with little effort and dropped him down onto the bed on his back. His head fell right under Lambert’s and the omega giggled before stretching up and giving him a kiss.

Vesemir left them to it, knowing Jaskier’s softness would ease Lambert’s nerves while he undressed. His cock was coated in Jaskier’s slick, dripping and ready to fuck into Lambert’s stretched hole. He was sure to make noise as he positioned himself behind the alpha, stroking a hand down his flank before lining himself up.

“Are you ready?” Vesemir asked.

“Yes, Daddy, please.” Lambert sighed, head hanging down so he could lick and nip at Jaskier’s lips.

Vesemir didn’t bother with easing in slowly, he snapped his hips forward hard and fast, seating himself in Lambert's impossibly tight ass. He growled at the feel before pulling out to the tip and fucking into him. Vesemir set a harsh pace, nothing about this was going to be gentle or tender. He had been riding the edge all day watching his two babies tease and play together and he was tired of waiting. Lambert was a witcher afterall, he could take it.

He slowed down when he heard Jaskier whine, drawing his attention to the omega. “What’s wrong, lark?” Vesemir asked.

“I want to suck his cock.” Jaskier pouted. 

Vesemir smiled, his insatiable omega. He placed his arm under Lambert's chest and pulled him up to be back to chest with him. He took the time to change his angle, thrusting in over Lambert’s prostate with every move. “Don’t you dare come until I knot you.” He whispered into Lambert’s ear, before nibbling on his earlobe.

“Thank you, Daddy.” Jaskier said as he settled himself down the bed, cheeky eyes looking up at him as he took the head of Lambert's cock into his mouth.

Lambert groaned at the sensation, hot and wet, and that sinful tongue twisting around trying to kill him. “Daddy, I can’t. He’s, fuck, too much.” Lambert cried out. Jaskier cheeks were hollowed out and he was twisting his hand around Lambert’s quickly inflating knot.

“Jaskier, leave it.” Vesemir took pity on Lambert. Dropping Lambert back to the bed he added, “Give him something to do with his mouth, baby.” 

Jaskier did as he was told, rolling away and on to his knees. He ran his hands through Lambert’s hair gentle at first that tugged hard, pulling him down to his cock. Lambert let out a filthy moan and opened up his mouth. The first slide of his cock was shallow, teasing, but it seemed Jaskier was not in the mood to be patient today either.

Jaskier was surprisingly rough for an omega, taking what he wanted and fucking Lambert’s face without reserve. His cries were high and joyful, filling the room. Lambert could do nothing but feel. He was stuffed full from both ends, and he floated, the combine scents of strong alpha and eager omega filled his lungs and sent him flying.

He couldn’t tell how long he was like that before he heard a loud grunt and sudden burst of pain followed by the most full feeling he’d ever felt. In that moment his mouth was filled with spurts of come and he groaned around the twitching cock. The combination pushed him over the edge untouched and he fell forward, his arms giving out and only Vesemir’s grip on his hips keeping them up.

Vesemir carefully moved them onto their side and settled in, pressing kisses to the back of Lambert’s neck. Jaskier was curled into Lambert’s chest, the alpha had one arm flung over him holding him impossibly close. Jaskier was murmuring praise and love into Lambert’s neck while he licked and kissed everywhere he could reach.

Lambert didn’t come back to himself for a long time, but when he opened his eyes he had an armful of omega. They’d been cleaned up, he didn’t feel sticky or slick, just the sweet clean smell of happy omega surrounded them. He couldn’t see Vesemir but knew he was in the room, he closed his eyes again, nestling his face into the omega’s hair and whispered, “Thank you, Daddy.” Into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel x Jaskier

Eskel was mucking out the stables, he’d fed and groomed Scorpion, made sure Roach was comfortable, snuck them both a couple of apples, and was about to pack up and spend the afternoon in the hot springs when he caught the scent of omega. He cocked his head to the side, tracking the footsteps that were coming towards him, trying to be quiet but clearly underestimating a witcher's senses. 

“Come out, Buttercup. I can smell you from here.” Eskel said.

He heard a sigh and then Jaskier peered around the stable door. He was bundled up in a wolfskin cloak and looked far smaller than he actually was. All shy omega posture, his neck was tilted slightly, his eyes downcast, but his scent gave him away.

Eskel growled when Jaskier fully entered the stable, his scent was stronger here, contained, and Eskel could not only smell interested fertile omega, he could scent both Vesemir and Lambert on the boy's skin. His control, which had been slipping every day the omega kept swanning around the keep, snapped. 

“You let my brother touch you first?” Eskel growled as he stalked towards Jaskier. The omega let out a whine, fully leaning his head to his shoulder exposing his love bitten neck in submission. A slight upturn of his mouth was his only tell that he was not in fact afraid. Eskel crowded him until Jaskiers back hit the wall of the stall and he let out a startled cry.

“He found me first.” Jaskier said with a shrug, composing his features. 

Eskel’s growl was deeper, loud enough that he knew others could hear him outside. Jaskier’s hands went to his chest and tangled his fingers in his shirt. Eskel grabbed him by the waist, turning him and pushing his chest against the wall, he pulled the cloak aside and trailed his lips down Jaskier’s neck, teeth grazing the love bites. Jaskier shivered, and the smell of his slick filled the room. 

“Needy.” Eskel whispered, turning Jaskier’s head, kissing his slack mouth and sucking on his lower lip. His hands were rough where they lay at his waist, Jaskier pushed his hips back and was rewarded with the feel of Eskel’s cock, hard and stiff against his ass.

Eskel was quick, no patience for teasing, he had Jaskier’s pants unlaced and slid down his thighs in seconds, and then a thick rough finger was at his hole. Jaskier whined, spreading his legs a little wider to grant entry. He tried to push back onto Eskel’s finger but the alpha had other ideas. 

“You’ll take what you’re given, omega.” He said, teeth grazing over Jaskier’s shoulder. “The old wolf has been spoiling you.” 

Jaskier huffed, “What would you know, sugar?” He said, his voice laced with sass. 

It had the desired effect, Eskel wrapped one of his hands over his mouth, pulled head back and growled into his ear, “Watch that tongue of yours, Buttercup.”

Jaskier grinned behind the large hand, his nose filled with the scent of horse, sweat, sword oil and leather. Eskel shoved a large thigh between his legs, pulled them wider so all of Jaskier’s weight was balanced on it then went back to fucking his finger into the omega’s tight heat.

“Gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk, Buttercup.” He added another finger, curling up and over Jaskier’s prostate with every slide. “Give you my knot, fuck you so full you’ll be bulging. You want to be so full of my seed it will be leaking down your legs?” 

Jaskier nodded furiously under Eskel’s hand, his scent blossoming with desire. Eskel chuckled, added another finger and nailed Jaskier’s prostate with every move. “Such a little come slut, aren’t you. A slut for witcher’s is that it?” Eskel kept up his litany of dirty talk, losing himself bit by bit as the words had jaskier spilling slick.

“Ready for my fat cock, Buttercup?” Eskel asked, removing himself from his pants and pushed the head of his cock through the slick on the omega’s thighs. He contented himself in slipping between slick thighs as he listened to the rabbiting pace of the omega’s heart rate. He sucked bruises into his neck, a low rumble coming from his chest.

He didn’t wait for a reply, taking Jaskier’s escalating moans as consent. He pushed the blunt head of his cock against Jaskier’s entrance holding his breath for a moment before the tight muscle gave way and he was slipping slowly, agonisingly slowly into the tight wet heat. His forehead fell heavy between Jaskier’s shoulder blades as he ground his hips in tight circles, fully seated. 

“Gods, Buttercup, you’re ass was made for this.” Eskel said, removing his hand from Jaskier's mouth. “Sing for me.” 

He pulled away, planted a hand on Jaskier’s hip and one pushed the omega’s chest into the wall between his shoulder blades. He pulled out all the way, took a moment to slap the head of his cock over Jaskier’s asshole, watching the way the pucker twitched eager to be filled again and then he gave himself over to his desires. Eskel plunged back into Jaskier, and the omega cried out high and bright.

His hips thrust hard and fast, his grip so tight he was sure it would leave marks, the thought of claiming lit another fire in Eskel and he had to resist from biting any skin he could see. Jaskier was all pretty pleas and high pitched moans, the volume raising the harder Eskel fucked into him. It took only a small adjustment in his angle and Jaskier was singing another tune, cries of pleasure filled the air so even the great war horses stirred in their stalls.

Eskel crowded into Jaskier then, covering his back with his bulk and snaking an arm around so he could get his hand on Jaskier’s cock. He was leaking and hard as iron in Eskel’s grip, Eskel whispering filth into his ear as he swiped through the precome, slicking his movements. One skilled twist, a light squeeze under the glans and Jaskier was coming with a scream.

The omega clenched down so hard as he came that Eskel felt his knot inflate and lock them into place in a split second. His roar was just as loud as the clever omega milked his knot in strong massaging pulses. Eskel pushed his head against the rough wooden wall, snarling and rutting in shallow jerks, instincts pushing him to breed and bond.

The omega went weak in his grasp, Eskel had to wrap him up in his arms to hold him up. The sweetest whimpers and sighs were falling from his lax mouth, his sweat damp hair hung in his eyes while Eskel licked and kissed his way over any part of his face and neck he could reach.

“Such a good omega, so clever, so strong. Look at you, Buttercup, fucked out and knotted, so fucking beautiful.” 

Jaskier could only shudder at the words, his brain was refusing to come back so he relaxed into the strong embrace and drifted as they waited for Eskel’s knot to go down. He was just coming back to himself when he felt Eskel shift and his cock slipped from his ass.

Jaskier whined at the loss, slick and come leaked down his thighs, he shuddered when Eskel dropped to his knees, pulling the cloak back over Jaskier as he went. His large hands took each of Jaskier’s ass cheeks in his grip, spreading them wide and then his tongue was there, lapping at his hole. Jaskier’s head fell forward and he pushed his ass back onto the skilled tongue.

“Fuck, sugar, you’re good at that.” Jaskier crooned.

Eskel just growled, Jaskier riding the vibration, his breath hitching as he started to get hard again. Eskel licked and nipped at his sensitive rim, lapping out all of his come, their scents now combined to a heady mix that was driving him wild. He didn’t leave it there, moving down the omega’s thighs and cleaning him with his tongue until there was no evidence of their play although Jaskier now smelt thoroughly like Eskel.

He petted Jaskier’s side, encouraging him to turn to face him. Jaskier looked down, face flushed rosy red, hair a mess he looked stunning. Eskel only winked up at him before taking Jaskier’s hard cock in his mouth, sinking down to the base in one fluid movement. He stayed there swallowing and massaging the length with his tongue until Jaskier’s hands found his hair and pulled.

Eskel was truly skilled and it didn’t take long before Jaskier was coming again, down the alpha throat, knees giving out as he screamed Eskel’s name. The alpha chuckled as he licked at Jaskier’s cock, the poor omega shuddering and flinching as the over sensitive flesh was tortured. 

Eskel found mercy though when tears started to fall. He gathered Jaskier up bridal style, laying a gentle kiss to his forehead, Jaskier couldn’t keep his eyes open he was so thoroughly fucked out. As Eskel carried him back to the keep and to a warm bed he whispered into the omega’s neck, “Told you, you wouldn’t be able to walk.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Daddy kink and spanking for Father's Day!

Jaskier made his way down to the hot springs. After the day he had, he needed a good long soak, who knew being fucked by witchers would be such a workout. His muscles were just the right side of sore and he smelt absolutely covered in sex, slick and seed.

He was not expecting to find Vesemir lounging on a smooth worn rock near one of the pools. The steam was enveloping him but as Jaskier entered he sat up. 

“You’ve been a busy boy, haven’t you, baby?” Vesemir said from the stone. He stood up then, Jaskier was in awe, the old wolf was naked, his body covered in grey hair which Jaskier loved to run his hands through because beneath lay a body still firm with defined muscle, a body used for killing. Jaskier loved knowing all that strength and experience was his, that should the feeling take him, Vesemir could snap his neck without breaking a sweat. Such a strong Daddy.

Jaskier blushed at his words. He didn’t think Vesemir would be angry but the way he was striding over to him had him submitting, just in case. 

“Eskel,” Vesemir said, taking a deep breath when Jaskier was within arms reach. “You fucked him, let him knot you.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. “Did I say you could be a little slut?” 

Jaskier’s cheeks flushed redder, he let out a whine. “No, Daddy.” He said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, “But I thought…”

“You thought, did you?” Vesemir cut him off. “Babies don’t get to think, they get into too much trouble. What am I doing to do with you?” He asked.

Jaskier’s head hung low. He knew this was a game, his daddy would never really be mad, but even knowing that didn’t help the shame that flooded over him. And he was sure Vesemir could smell that on his scent, as well as the arousal that started to fill him, his cock already half hard.

“I’m very sorry, Daddy.” Jaskier apologised. “Do I have to be punished? I won’t do it again, I promise.” 

“Now now, don’t go promising things I know you won’t keep. We don’t lie to Daddy do we?” Vesemir was grinning now, watching his omega squirm under his attention never got old. Smelling the arousal grow on his scent only added to the appeal. “Strip off, I want to see what damage my pup left on you.”

Jaskier was quick to obey, when he was naked his hands went to cover his hard cock. Vesemir did not approve of this kind of shame though, pulling his hands away. “I want to see all of you, little lark.” Vesemir said. He stood back appraising Jaskier’s body, his hips were covered in deep fingerprint bruises, his neck and shoulders were practically black from all the nips and love bites sucked into them. Vesemir took a moment to circle the omega before humming to himself and walking over to a stool. He sat down then patted his knee. “Come on, over you go. Ten strikes for being a slut and five more for letting Eskel mark you up like this.” 

Jaskier shuffled his feet but didn’t move. Vesemir was patient, he could let his baby work out his feelings, he was ready for any excuses, in fact he welcomed them. He did so love taming a brat.

“But, Daddy, I couldn’t stop him.” Jaskier tried.

“Do you mean to tell me Eskel didn’t get consent before fucking you?” Vesemir asked, knowing full well that was not the case, but if his baby wanted to lay the blame he had to know there would be consequences.

Of course Jaskier could never lay that kind of blame on someone, his bottom lip started to wobble as he replied. “No. But Daddy, this isn’t fair.” His voice came out with a hitch, he was working himself into a state.

“Come on, little lark, the sooner we do this the sooner it’s over and all is forgiven.” Vesemir let a little comfort leak into his voice. Jaskier responded to this by dragging his feet as he went over to him and folded himself over Vesemir's legs.

“That’s a good boy. Now, I think we will add two more for being a brat.” Vesemir heard Jaskier suck in a breath ready to fight him, but just as quickly did he sigh and relax. “There you go. No counting for me, just stay still and think about what you did. Can you do that for me?”

Jaskier nodded adding a quiet “Yes, Daddy.” before taking hold of Vesmir’s leg with one arm and resting a cheek on his shin.

Vesemir didn’t waste any time, this was a punishment not tourture, he lay the swats evenly over Jaskier’s beautiful ass. Taking time at the halfway point to praise Jaskier who was now shuddering with uncontained sobs and rutting his cock against Vesemir’s legs. He rubbed his hand over the reddened skin before continuing. 

When it was done Vesemir pulled Jaskier’s limp body up so he was sat straddling his thighs. Jaskier whimpered at the contact with his hot reddened skin, his face all blotchy, spit and snot running down his face. Vesemir just pulled him close, resting Jaskier’s face in his neck. He paid no mind to the mess, he loved his baby no matter how he looked.

“Such a good boy, i’m so proud of you, baby. So strong and brave for me. All’s forgiven now, I love you, baby.” Vesemir whispered praise into Jaskier’s hair. Stroking his hand over the omega’s back in big circles. When Jaskier’s breathing evened out Vesemir pulled him back a little to look in his eyes. He planted a kiss to his nose which immediately scrunched up and Jaskier giggled. “There’s my baby.” Vesemir praised.

With his free hand he ran it down Jaskier’s chest, through the hair there to his cock, hard and leaking where it lay. “Does baby want to come?” Vesemir asked.

Jaskier’s breath hitched again, this time for an entirely different reason. Vesemir’s hand was firm on his cock, moving in slow languid strokes up his shaft. Jaskier nodded eagerly. 

“Use your words, baby.” 

“Please. Yes please, Daddy. Please make me come.” 

Vesemir hummed, kissing the sin from his baby’s lips and hastened the speed of his strokes. It was a matter of seconds before Jaskier was squirming in his lap, breath stuttering, on the brink. Vesemir sucked a mark into his neck then captured his earlobe between his teeth and tugged.

Jaskier cried out as he came, the sound echoing in the room. Vesemir’s strokes didn’t stop though and soon those cries turned to pleas, “Daddy, noooo, please stop, Daddyyyyy.”

Vesemir didn’t stop until his baby was sobbing again this time because he’d pulled a second orgasm from the omega. Jaskier was holding onto him like he would float away if he didn’t cling, his wet sobs fell into Vesemir’s neck in hot little puffs.

“Such a good baby, but so so dirty. Let’s get you cleaned up, little lark.” Vesemir said, lifting his omega up and easing them into the hot pool. He’d never get tired of his omega coming undone for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out this glorious art by [nbgeralt](https://nbgeralt.tumblr.com/)  
> They were good enough to take on my filthy ideas for commission! and I'm hoping to get more of this smut fest captured in fanart soon too!
> 
> This moment is captured from chapter 2

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183737147@N07/50142930881/in/dateposted-public/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a hot min since i've updated. I have been pretty unwell but I getting back in the rythum and hope to have this smutfest pumping out chapters a bit faster now.  
> I'm also working on a brand new fic you can find the teaser here [Your Need is Mine](https://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/post/626326608790405120/whataboutthefish-title-your-need-is-mine)  
> I won't be posting that until it's complete but if it looks like your kinda thing hit the user subscribe button!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this self indulgent Geralt/Eskel moment

Eskel made his way back to his room basking in the scent of Jaskier’s pleasure over his face and fingers. He’d relish the scent as long as possible- just in case that had been a one time thing. Although he really hoped not, the damn omega was insatiable. He fit into life so neatly, a human omega not scared of witchers was one thing, but one willingly giving himself to a whole pack… the last pack. Well, dreams were there to be dreamt, as long as he didn’t get his hopes up.

He could hear someone in his room, the scent easily detectable and damn was Geralt worked up. So the whole keep must have heard then, this should be interesting. Eskel walked into the room, a sly grin on his lips. He was half expecting to have an angry growling alpha in his face as soon as he entered. 

Geralt had him pushed up against the door, teeth bared and nostrils flaring, his forearm pushed hard up under Eskel’s chin, just hard enough that he could feel Geralt’s muscles tense as he swallowed. 

“What’s got you so worked up, pretty boy?” Eskel teased. He could see how blown Geralt’s pupils were, his scent bloomed with lust and with the anger simmering under that it really was a scent Eskel loved. 

He pushed against Geralt’s arm snapping his teeth, drawing his attention to his mouth. With a growl Geralt replied, “You fucked the bard.” 

“Heh, is that all. The omega came to me, I only gave him what he wanted.” 

“He’s not ours, Eskel.” Geralt snapped back. This only made Eskel laugh, his head falling back as he let his mirth roar. 

“Oh, Geralt.” He shook his head, “That little minx is going to be all of ours, can’t you smell it?”

Geralt snarled again, “Of course I can, but he’s Vesemir’s and now both you and Lambert have fucked him. You can’t just take him cause he smells like pack.” 

Eskel pushed a little against Geralt’s hold, the alpha was letting his emotions distract him, a little shove and Eskel would have him where he wanted him. 

“You’re jealous, is that it? The White Wolf didn’t get what he wanted, waiting for Vesemir to grant permission, right. Want to be the good boy, the favourite child.” Eskel laughed at the way this made Geralt snarl. He had him now, he could practically see the feedback loop in Geralt’s brain wanting to deny what he simply could not.

Eskel changed his stance, it was easy enough, a quick shift of footing an elbow to the gut and he had Geralt up against the wall, their positions swapped. He pushed Geralt’s chest against the wall, one arm pulled roughly behind his back, the other under his hand against the wall. He took a moment to rut against Geralt’s ass making the alpha buck back in protest. His scent betraying his body as lust flooded Eskel’s senses.

“Do you want to know what he was like?” Eskel whispered into Geralt’s ear, taking his earlobe and nibbling at it. The low whine was all Eskel needed to hear. Geralt shifted his face to the side and Eskel took him in a feral kiss, too much tongue and teeth had Geralt melting against the wall, all fight leaving him.

“Taste that. His ass is like heaven, a fucking necter of the gods.” He pushed his tongue into Geralt's mouth again, licked at his lips sharing the taste. “Did you hear the sounds he made as I ate him out?” Geralt moaned, pushing back against Eskel, arching his back so his ass slid against his cock.

“Do you want to taste more, wolf?” 

Geralt nodded furiously, whimpering and writhing.

“Then beg.”

Eskel stepped away from Geralt, releasing the alpha and moving so swiftly he swayed against the wall. Eskel laughed at the sound Geralt made, a pitiful gasp and shuddering breath before he turned, falling to his knees at Eskel’s feet.

“Please, Eskel,” Geralt grabbed at Eskel’s pants, rubbing his face in his crotch gasping at the combine scent there. “I need it, i’m going to snap, I need him, Eskel, I need you.”

Eskel ran his hand through Geralt’s hair, petting him, letting him take his fill of the musk still lingering where he fucked the omega. “There, there, wolf. I’ll give you what you need.”

His fingers snatched up a handful of hair, pulling back hard, snapping Geralt’s attention up to him. “Be a good boy and i’ll give it all to you.” 

Geralt’s eyes went impossibly wide, his head tilted in submission as his hands went to release Eskel’s cock from his pants. Eskel answered this with a pleased rumble, he bent down to kiss Geralt, taking his mouth with no grace, too much teeth but Geralt had this effect on him when he chose to submit for him.

He pulled away with a growl and took Geralt’s face in both his hands, he slid his thumbs to the edges of his mouth, pushing in and pulling them wide. Geralt opened up for him, eyes never leaving his. “Gonna fuck you face, give you a taste of the omega.” Geralt’s eyes fluttered close, his jaw relaxing in Eskel’s hold. “I’ll use your face like I used his ass, will I knot you, wolf? Knot your mouth? You can be my little bitch, take what I've got, swallow my load. Hmm, you’d like that wouldn’t you.”

Eskel released Geralt's mouth with one hand and took hold of his cock, stroking it a few times inches from Geralt’s face. He pulled Geralt close, teasing the alpha with his cock, running his head along the seam of his lips, slapping it on his tongue. “Good boy, gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours now.” 

That was all the warning Geralt got before Eskel shoved his cock into his mouth. They both groaned at the action, Geralt’s eyes rolled back in his head as Eskel didn’t wait to warm him up, just sliding to the back of his throat in one go. Eskel growled when he pulled back out to almost slip from Geralt’s lips then back in again.

He knew Geralt didn’t need any warm up, he could take it and Eskel was going to give him what he wanted. The alpha on his knees was pliant in his hands, letting Eskel use him however he wished. His jaw hung slack, his tongue slipping and sliding as he was able over any part of Eskel’s cock it could get to. Geralt didn’t suck, hardly breathed, his eyes locked on Eskel’s face as he relished the taste that tantalised his tongue.

“You should have felt how tight his ass was, Geralt.” Eskel grunted between thrusts. “Melitele’s tits, he was soaked before I even touched him,” Eskel’s hands gripped tighter in Geralt’s hair and he held himself in the alpha’s throat a moment, relishing the convulsive flutter on the head of his cock. “And the sounds he made, he sings the most precious songs.”

Geralt’s cock jerked in his pants, he hadn’t taken a breath for sometime and the edges of his vision were starting to blur. He couldn’t help the keening sound coming from him, he was strung out and floating on Eskel’s cock and the scent and taste of the omega.

“His skin bruises so pretty, my teeth itched to be buried in his neck, Geralt.” Eskel sighed as he finally pulled out from the tight hold of Geralt’s throat, the white wolf canted forward chasing his cock eyes fluttering as breath was pulled back into his lungs. 

Eskel tutted, “You get what I give you, wolf.” His thumb slipped back into Geralt’s mouth, sliding back to his jaw and applied pressure there, stretching his mouth wide, testing the stretch. “Jaskier will look so good once he’s ours, our bites littering his skin, a true bitch of Kaer Morhen.” 

Geralt growled, tried to bare his teeth at that, but Eskel only laughed, “Wolf, are you jealous?” he ran his free hand through Geralt’s hair, his other still slipping fingers in and out of Geralt’s mouth, his heavy cock hanging just out of reach. “We won’t replace you, Geralt. I will always need your submission. No omega could compare to my wolf’s ass, your perfect mouth.” Eskel swiftly broke all contact so the slap to Geralt’s cheek came without warning, “But if you ever bare your teeth at me while on your knees again I will give you reason to be jealous, wolf.” 

Geralt almost fell forward, the slap pulling his headspace so swiftly from one way to another that he barely had warning before his orgasm was roaring through him. Of course Eskel smelt it as soon as he started to come, his knot inflating where his cock was trapped in his tight pants. The feral laugh Eskel let out sent a shiver over him followed by another load of come truly messing his breeches.

Eskel palmed his cock, watching as Geralt made a mess of himself. “You never cease to amaze me, brother.” His grin was menacing as he pushed his boot between Geralt’s legs, toeing his knot and watching as Geralt fought not to double over.

“But what am I to do about a naughty wolf who doesn’t wait for permission to come?” 

Geralt groaned, looking up at Eskel, a plea on the tip of his tongue. “Oh don’t give me that look, brother. Open up, that’s good.” Eskel cradled the back of Geralt’s head, felt him go pliant in his hold and pushed back into the sinful heat of his mouth.

After watching his brother come in his pants, over his words and promises, Eskel was riding the very edge of his own control. He wanted to knot Geralt’s mouth, make the alpha sit between his legs as he emptied load after load into his throat with no way of letting up, but without a gag Geralt wouldn’t be able to maintain the stretch, so his words would have to tease them both.

“Your hands.” He ordered as his thrusts became more erratic. Geralt knew what was wanted of him and wrapped his hands around Eskel’s knot, gripping and releasing in a syncopated rhythm much like that of an omega’s channel. 

Eskel gripped Geralt’s hair, pulling so that his scalp felt on fire, he was already hard again, Eskel being desperate and needy, chasing his own orgasm never failed to fill Geralt out. His brother was so commanding up until his knot began to fill, then he became the wolf Geralt adored more than any other version of him. He became his protector, his lover and the closest thing to mate.

“So sweet, so hot. Your mouth is a treasure, brother.” Eskel couldn’t help the praise that always came. “Geralt, the best of us, so good, so good for us, all of us.” 

Geralt’s hands worked faster and Eskel’s knot inflated a moment before his spend started to spurt onto his tongue. As he swallowed what he was given his hips started to thrust into thin air, desperate for friction as Eskel’s come began to overwhelm him. His scent engulfed Geralt’s scenes, his mouth unable to keep up with the copious amount of seed, it started to drip out the side of his mouth, dribbling down his chin, dripping to the floor. 

Eskel was massaging his scalp now, his own thrusts slowed so he was gently circling his hips and giving Geralt a chance to use his talented tongue how he did best. He slid his leg forward and cleared his throat. Geralt looked up, through tear soaked eyelashes Eskel was a blur, but he saw the softness on his face, the pride and love that emanated from his scent.

“Get yourself off, wolf. Hump my leg like a good pup.” 

Geralt whined, shifted his hips forward and the friction made his eyes flutter closed. He was a mess, no rhythm - with his hands still holding Eskel’s knot, his focus on his mouth and hands - his hips worked of their own accord. The sounds that punctuated out of him as the feeling on his cock started to overwhelm him were high pitched and punched out, echoing in the room.

“Good wolf, such a good pup. Gonna come for me? Gonna make a mess of yourself?” Eskel crooned.

Geralt saw stars as his second orgasm pulled through him, he shuddered, hips stuttering but Eskel pushed against him harder. “Take what you need.” Eskel groaned as another load was emptied into Geralt’s mouth. As Geralt continued to rut against Eskel’s leg his breath hitched and more come dripped down his chin.

The hushed “Beautiful.” that came from Eskel sent Geralt over the edge again and this time it was too much. Eskel’s cock fell from his mouth, his hands moved to grip Eskel’s hips and he fell forward. A soft sob fell from his lips as he shivered against the Alpha.

“Gods, Geralt. You are perfect, so perfect.” Eskel dropped to his knees and gathered the spent alpha into his arms, pushing his nose into his throat. “Take what you need, wolf. Once you’re all good we will clean you up and go see Vesemir. Everything is going to be alright. You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to hear your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Geralt and Jaskier for you all  
> this chapter is a bit longer than my usual. I hope you enjoy
> 
> OH!! and if you squint there is a lil bit of plot too

Jaskier was tucked up in Vesemir’s bed enjoying an afternoon nap while his Daddy mixed potions at his workbench on the other side of the chamber. He couldn’t have anticipated how absolutely at home he’d feel here at Kaer Morhen with the wolves, but he truly had never been more happy. Jaskier didn’t exactly have an awful upbringing, but being the only heir to a lesser territory and then of course turning out to be an omega had led to him being what his father called a disappointment. 

Home life wasn’t cruel, but Jaskier had never felt like it was _his_ home. The call of the path had sung to him and he had taken off on an adventure, which, through many twists and turns had brought him to this place right here. 

Vesemir’s scent shifted, a tinge of dominance and lust pushed into it’s otherwise calming aura and Jaskier roused from his slumber intrigued by whatever made such a tantalising change.

“Relax, baby. It’s only Eskel and Geralt coming.” Vesemir informed him, and he settled back into the pillows, allowing the flush to flood his cheeks. “Are you up to a little treat, baby? You know Eskel will need to be punished too, don’t you?” Vesemir whispered into his ear, shocking the omega where he’d snuck up on him.

Jaskier twisted to kiss his daddy, wrapping his arms around his thick shoulders and scratching the scruff at the back of his neck. “Of course.” he purred, arching up to rub his bare chest against the rough fabric of Vesemir's jacket.

Vesemir chuckled as he kissed his omega back. Separating as the sound of a knock reached the door. 

“Come in.”

Jaskier let the covers fall from his chest, stretching out a leg so he was artfully covered across his hips and little more. He preened at the gazes that met his, Eskel giving him a filthy wink, but Geralt was- _oh_ -so much more interesting. Geralt’s cheeks flushed, and wasn’t that interesting, his eyes ran over Jaskier’s body like searing fire then darted to the floor, his neck subtly arched in submission.

Vesemir sat by the fire but did not indicate that the wolves should take a seat, instead he let them shift where they stood, waiting out whatever they had to say that brought them here. He could, of course smell very clearly what was going on, it immused him to see how they would play this.

Geralt cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable and still unable to make eye contact with anyone in the room. Even Jaskier could smell the scent of release on the alpha, they had cleaned up it seemed but Geralt reeked of both Eskel and his own seed. He nudged Eskel with his shoulder a low growl in his throat.

“Vesemir, Sir. We came to talk with you and the omega.” Eskel said.

Vesemir raised an eyebrow but didn’t respond.

“We, well you see, we know what happened with Lambert and we thought perhaps we might be able to play too?” Eskel clearly was failing under the scrutiny and dominance pouring off Vesemir. The small room was quickly filled with a mix of Alpha pheromones enough to put any lesser alpha on their ass.

“Does Eskel speak for you too, Geralt?” Vesemir asked.

The alpha’s eyes shot up at that, panic in his features. “Not entirely, sir.” 

“Well, Geralt, think on what it is you want to say to me for a moment. I need to deal with your brother.” Vesemir smirked.

The sharp intake of breath that Geralt made sent a shiver through Jaskier’s body. Geralt knew his brother was in trouble, but more so he was nervous. Jaskier was going to enjoy this ever so much.

“Eskel, come here,” Vesemir beckoned to where he sat. The alpha moved as if on a string, bowing his head in submission. “You were a very bad pup. My omega has already been punished for what was done… no don’t you dare try to defend him, I know what kind of naughty my baby is.” Vesemir had Eskel’s attention, and it was obvious he wanted to protect Jaskier’s virtue -for which Jaskier softened a bit- he would revisit that later. “It is only manners to come and ask permission. I thought I raised you all better than this. To take him, and in the stables. My baby deserves the finest of silks, the softest bed and don’t think i didn’t notice the marks you left on him.” He drummed his fingers on his chin in thought. 

“Strip and kneel. By the bed, you know where.” He commanded without room for question. Eskel was quick to follow the orders and settled himself on the hard stone floor near the end of the bed. Jaskier sat up to look at the alpha, his head was tipped forward in submission, his hair falling into his eyes. Jaskier reached forward to push it out of his face only to have his wrist caught up by Vesemir. 

“Not this time, lark” The command was final.

Jaskier gathered his hands in his lap and watched as Vesemir pulled a collar and iron chain from the blanket box. He saw the shiver run down Eskel’s shoulders, and the way his cock started to thicken where it lay against his thigh. Vesemir bent a knee before the alpha and tilted his head up with his thumb.

“You understand why i’m doing this, pup?” He asked clearly. Eskel nodded his head. “Let me hear it.”

“I took what was not granted to me, I forgot my manners and allowed myself and the omega to get into trouble.” Eskel said, picking his words carefully.

“Hmm, yes I supposed you did. Right, hands on thighs, that’s it. No touching, no speaking. You can watch but nothing more.” Vesemir leaned in and attached the collar to Eskel’s neck, then hooked the short chain to a bolt in the floor that Jaskier had not noticed until now.

In this position Eskel had to hunch his back slightly, not enough length to kneel fully upright. Eskel rounded his shoulders and tried to blow his hair from his eyes. Jaskier could see that this particular brand of punishment was going to be hell for this alpha. He held a secret smile to himself for he had no idea what else was to come but he was positive he was going to enjoy it.

“Geralt.” Vesemir turned to the other man, who abruptly straightened before the alpha. “Have you found your words?”

“Yes, sir.” Geralt replied.

“Well then,” Vesemir opened his palm sweeping his arm to encompass himself and Jaskier as Geralt’s audience.

“Hmm.” Geralt paused. “Sir, I’ve watched, with respect, from a distance yourself and your relationship with the omega, Jaskier. I… I have never scented something so close to pack... like it was before. He clearly brings you great joy, and although Eskel and Lambert have been punished for the way they went about it, it seems you are open to sharing your relationship with us.” Geralt was looking anywhere but in their eyes. The floor, the ceiling, his hands clenched and released at his sides. This was clearly not easy for him to articulate. “What I mean is, I would be honoured to be accepted into your company in any way you would have me. Both of you.” He turned then to look at Jaskier directly, “You have brought a great gift to our home, omega. We have been incomplete for far too long, and if you excuse my prepence to tradition, for I believe I speak for my brothers here when I say you have made us very happy this winter.” He huffed a laugh then, “Well, a healthy dose of frustration too I suppose. But that is our own fault, we should’ve used the manners we were given and the years of experience we have been granted to do this earlier.” 

Jaskier was a little taken aback by this declaration. Vesemir had mentioned that Geralt was the most traditional of the pups, the one most receptive to rules and routine. Geralt fell to one knee, his head angled to his shoulder in ultimate submission before Jaskier. No alpha had ever done that for Jaskier before and he looked to Vesemir for guidance, as sudden nervousness spiked his scent.

“Pup, that’s enough.” Vesemir laid a hand on Geralt’s shoulder and pushed him to rise. “Our omega knows we honour him. You have done well with your virtue and will be rewarded.” Vesemir hushed Geralt as he looked to protest. “I know what you desire, we will all talk that over soon, pup. Tonight is not for that.” 

Jaskier looked a little puzzled but Vesemir’s face softened with a smile and he settled his thoughts trusting daddy to look after everything.

“What would you like, Geralt. You may ask anything, if I can provide I will, and” he looked to Jaskier to come closer and the omega rose from the bed and settled under Vesemir’s arm. “Jaskier will hear what you want, I’m sure if it’s not to his tastes he will have good ideas of his own won’t you, baby?” Jaskier nodded, his tongue slipping out to taste the sudden rise in lust in the air.

Geralt looked nervous again, but his cock was hardening in his tight pants so Jaskier was excited for his idea. 

“I’d love to get to know you, Jaskier, to taste you, scent you and… if you would be amenable would you do the same to me? I wish to scent of you all winter, omega.” He broke eye contact but there was something about the set of his shoulders that Jaskier understood to mean he was not yet finished. 

Jaskier moved forward and took the alpha’s face in his hands, he ran a thumb over the crinkle in his brow and kissed his nose. “What is it, alpha? That thing you think you should not ask. You’re safe here.” 

Geralt shivered in Jaskier’s hold. “Would you fuck me?”

Jaskier let out a light laugh, indeed it lit up the room with joy. “It would be my honour, lover.”

Jaskier spared a quick glance to Vesemir and received a look that told him to take the lead. With a soft hand Jaskier led Geralt over to the bed, gently pushing him so he was sat on the edge, just out of touch of Eskel’s kneeling form. 

“May I undress you, alpha?” Jaskier whispered into Geralt’s ear as he scented the alpha’s neck. Geralt nodded, eyes wide with awe at the beautiful naked omega before him. 

Jaskier kissed his cheek in thanks and started to unbutton his shirt. He didn’t make a show of it, taking each piece off with ease; pushing when he wanted the alpha to move, poking a leg so he may undo laces and pull off boots. The alpha sat pliant and relaxed in Jaskier’s care. 

He stood back when the alpha was bare, he was a fine witcher. White hair dusted his chest, running down to his belly leaving an enticing trail to the base of his thick cock. He was filled out, hard from just the barest of touches and care. His thighs were parted, muscle corded his legs and had Jaskier’s mouth watering.

Jaskier slid in close between those legs, wrapping the alpha’s arms around him to snuggle into the warmth that flowed freely from his wolves. He offered Geralt a kiss, one for him to take at his pleasure, their first proper taste. The alpha’s hands were so gentle where they lay on his hips, and his lips were no different. He was almost reverent, chaste until his tongue came out, licking along the seam of Jaskier’s lips asking for entry and as he opened up, being granted he dove in deepening the kiss. His hand rose then, to cup Jaskier’s head and he pushed in closer allowing their chests to meet, Jaskier’s own hands coming up for balance on Geralt’s pecs.

“Mmm, alpha, lover, would you take your pleasure with me?” Jaskier asked, reluctantly pulling away so he could climb onto the bed and fall back into the nest of furs and pillows. He was sure to stroke a hand down his bare chest, and slide his thighs open just so, and delighted in the way Geralt’s eyes followed the movement. 

“It would be my honour, little fox.” Geralt replied. His movements were sinuous as he turned and crawled over Jaskier’s body. 

Jaskier’s breath left him as Geralt hovered above him, his heavy cock sliding alongside his own, the touch light as a feather. Geralt’s eyes shone golden in the candle light and Jaskier had never felt more like an animal waiting to be devoured. 

He loved it.

Geralt seemed unsure where to start, his eyes darted from Jaskier’s neck to his chest, his lips and back again making the omega shiver under the scrutiny. 

“Please.” The word slipped from Jaskier’s lips, pulling the alpha’s attention and it seemed to snap him into action. 

Geralt dove into Jaskier’s neck, licking over his scent gland, up to his ear and captured the lobe in his teeth. A little tug, then he rubbed his stubbled chin over and over Jaskier’s neck; not to cover the omega in his scent but to take the omega’s onto his own skin. He let out a please rumble as the action brought the scent of fresh slick into the room.

There was a shuffle of chains in the background Jaskier was vaguely aware of, and the low grumble of daddy’s voice. It was all too far away for Jaskier to care about, not when he was surrounded in the heady scent of the white wolf.

The way Geralt was worshiping his body with his lips left Jaskier a melted puddle of omega happiness, a long low purr coming unbidden and filling the room with it’s rhythm. While Geralt traveled down his chest, taking great care to suck each of his nipples until they were peaked and sensitive to the temperature of the room, Vesemir sat at the head of the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Daddy.” Jaskier gasped, eyelids fluttering open to look up at Vesemir.

“Is he making you feel good, baby?” Vesemir asked.

“Mmmm, daddy. I feel worshipped. He’s a gift.” Jaskier moaned the last word as Geralt nipped at his hip bones.

“He’s always had an eye for detail.” Geralt looked up at that, the praise setting the hairs on his arms on end and his cock twitched where it rested on Jaskier’s leg. 

“He likes when you praise him, daddy.” Jaskier gasped in awe. Vesemir only hummed his agreement and lay back against the headboard to watch his pup devour his baby.

Geralt was working his way up and down Jaskier’s long legs, leaving a trail of wet kisses, pausing to suck a bruise in a particularly sensitive spot before continuing on. And he was assuredly avoiding Jaskier’s cock and soaking hole.

Jaskier felt like his skin was electrified, the only thing keeping him from floating off the bed- it felt -was Vesemir's firm hold in his hair. So when Geralt finally moved to settle between Jaskier’s legs, strong hands pulling his thighs further apart and a pillow pushed under his hips, he was on a hairpin. 

Geralt’s long hot tongue was all it took to push him over, his orgasm shocking him into a scream as come spurted onto Geralt’s face. The alpha growled, doing nothing to remove the seed and dove between Jaskier’s legs. The way the alpha ate him out was divine, he couldn’t stop the “uh uh uh.” sounds from coming, he was alive with sensation and his ass, dripping with slick clenched and begged for everything Geralt was giving. 

Vesemir’s growl; directed over them, almost pulled his attention away from the white wolf, but Vesemir’s calming hand pushed his worry away. Jaskier was aware that there was a whine coming from the bottom of the bed, and chains rattling again. Jaskier almost laughed when he remembered Eskel but Geralt’s tongue found the tip of his cock then and Jaskier was yelling again.

“Alpha, Alpha, please. Mercy.” Jaskier rasped as his second orgasm began to pool in his loins. He was not ready to be rung out, he still had his end of the bargain to fulfill this evening. 

Geralt lifted his head, his chin was covered in slick and shining. His mouth was twisted in a feral grin as his tongue snuck out and licked at the come and slick sliding down his face.

“What do you need, little fox?”

“Lover, surely it’s my turn now.” Jaskier replied with as much composure he could muster.

Geralt must have agreed too, with the speed that Jaskier was lifted and planted on the wolf's chest, their positions switched.

“Oh!” Jaskier gasped, his world spinning for a moment before he locked onto Geralt’s golden eyes and found his center again. “My strong alpha. Lay back and enjoy.” 

Jaskier stroked his hands over the firm chest he was rested on, petting over Geralt’s nipples and enjoying the sighs it brought from the man. He leaned in, hovering his face just above Geralt’s, tilting his head and sliding the tip of his nose down the others, along his cheek following the spill of his come and sneaking out a tongue to take the barest taste.

He laughed as Geralt’s once sure hands had become loose and uneasy at his hips.

“You can touch me, Geralt. I’m yours to enjoy.” Jaskier whispered directly into his ear, nipping at his neck when he watched the trail of gooseflesh spring up. Being so close to the witcher’s musk was amazing, containing an overwhelming mix of alpha and submission. Jaskier could get used to this indeed.

He licked a long line over his scent gland, the familiar itch in his teeth pushing at his scenes. Daddy’s hand came to his head then, a reminder of control which Jaskier was more than happy to give over. He gave a final lick and moved on.

Jaskier knew he was making a mess of the alpha’s chest, his slick flowing steady as the moments lingered on. Everything about this situation was unique, Jaskier had worshipped alpha’s before, especially Vesemir, but what Geralt offered was something deeper and Jaskier was aware of that in everything they did.

He spent a long time rubbing his face through the hair of Geralt’s chest, pushing his own scent onto the alpha. As he inched down, paying attention to Geralt’s nipples, he shifted his hips so he could rut against Geralt’s cock, soak it in his slick. He could feel the rise of the alpha’s knot, filling out slowly and the ridges felt devine pushing against his perineum. 

It wasn’t until he was shifted forward by the cant of Geralt’s hips and heard the glorious sound of his moan spill from his lips that he was aware Vesemir had moved. Casting a look over his shoulder Jaskier saw Daddy laying between Geralt’s thighs, and knew what that talented tongue was doing. 

Jaskier gave a giddy laugh and returned to take Geralt’s face between his hands. He stroked his thumbs over the alpha’s cheeks, leaning in to place the softest kiss to his lips. “Sing for me, alpha, let me hear you roar.” 

The effect was instant, Geralt’s head pushed back, exposing his throat and his mouth hung open, a moan ringing through the air. Jaskier sucked at Geralt’s adam’s apple, delighting in the vibrations under his tongue. Geralt’s eyes stayed closed as he whined and groaned in time with Vesemir’s attentions, his hands clung to Jaskier like he was going to fly away. The anchor he needed right now.

Jaskier watched in awe at the beautiful scene the white wolf made, his own little breaths puffed between bitten lips. He turned when he felt Vesemir’s calloused fingers run down his back.

“He’s ready for you, baby.” Vesemir said, passing a slicked hand over the omega’s cock and making him shiver as he leant back against Vesemir's chest.

“Thank you, Daddy. Will you stay there, with me?” Jaskier asked.

“Whatever you need.”

“Geralt, lover, open your eyes.” Jaskier said, stroking a hand down the alpha’s chest. The alpha’s eyelids fluttered open, lost for a moment before he caught his focus on Jaskier. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Geralt replied with a nod.

Jaskier’s mouth moved to a lopsided grin, moving to his knees between huge thighs. Vesemir reached around him, his cock sliding between Jaskier’s slicked thighs, he lifted Geralt’s thighs wider, pushing them back towards his chest.

Jaskier, caught between his Daddy and Geralt, couldn’t help the shiver that went through him as he took hold of his cock and lined up to Geralt’s entrance. He pushed in slow, sure he was going to come right there, the wolf’s tight heat all engulfing. Vesemir followed at the same pace, pushing through the omega’s thighs and adding pressure just below where Jaskier pushed inside the wolf.

He settled for a moment, just moving in small circles as deep as he could go. Vesemir was lazily pumping his hips behind him, his chin resting on Jaskier's shoulder, watching his omega’s cock disappear into his pup's ass.

“Lover, I'm afraid I’m not going to last long.” Jaskier gasped, a small laugh tumbling out in embarrassment. 

Geralt reached up, taking Jaskier’s face in his hands and pulled him into a kiss. “Don’t worry, little fox, neither will I.” 

With that Jaskier took his leave to move, frantic and mostly uncoordinated, he chased that release, burying his cock in the alpha’s tight heat was a treat like none other and Jaskier found he was much like a virgin experimenting on what felt best, and chasing that over and over.

Vesemir’s hand wrapped around Geralt’s cock as he felt his baby tremble under him, the omega was going to spill very soon, he was chanting his praises of Geralt, the words falling onto the alpha and pulling him closer too.

Vesemir would like to watch this for an entire night, Geralt blissed out and floating on scent and praise, his omega experiencing things that would no doubt come naturally to him given more practice. As Vesemir slid his own cock between Jaskier’s slick thighs he watched as the two peaked together.

Jaskier cried out, falling forward as he came, his thighs tightened around Vesemir’s length and his hole fluttered. He grasped for Geralt’s hands, as the alpha’s ass became impossibly tight when he tipped over too, Vesemir’s hand massaging his knot. Geralt’s seed spurting up between them coating their chests mixing with Jaskier’s slick.

Geralt could only whine, his orgasm sucking all cognesence from him, he blindly reached for Jaskier, pulling the omega up, feeling him slipping free of his hole and the loose limbed omega purring against his chest until his nose was buried in the omega’s hair.

~~~~~~

Vesemir watched the blissed out couple, stroking his cock as he pushed Jaskier’s spend back into his pup's loose hole. 

“Sleep now, we will clean up later.” He rumbled. Permission given the two (likely working on instinct) buried their noses into each other and the combined vibration of their purrs filled the room.

Vesemir sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Eskel. The alpha was shivering, the tremor running through his body as his cock twitched against his thigh. The room was now so filled with the scent of lust and omega slick, Geralt’s own pheromones- strong as they were- mingled with the omega’s, made a tantalising combination.

“You did well, pup.” Vesemir said. He was stroking his cock at a lazy pace, taking in the puddle of precome that had formed below Eskel. His neck looked reddened, nothing that would not heal in a few hours and his lips were bitten bloody.

He stood up, pulling Eskel’s face to look up at him. He didn’t say anything as he started to strip his cock, tightening his grip and speeding up. If he was honest he’d been riding the edge for a long time now. He kept his cock just out of reach of the alpha’s lips, a teasing distance where his scent would be all consuming for Eskel. He felt his orgasm begin to rise, swirling at the base of his cock, “You may come, pup.” He managed to gasp out before he was coming over Eskel’s upturned face.

As the first hot spurts hit his scars Eskel cried out, his own release ripped from him, his stomach clenching as his knot inflated. Vesemir was rubbing his seed into Eskel’s skin as the alpha came back to himself. Rumbling praise and forgiveness in equal measure, Eskel leaned his face into the touch.

“Thank you.” Eskel gasped out once he managed to find his tongue again.

“You’re welcome, pup.” Vesemir replied, “Let’s get you up on those legs again.” He carefully unlatched the chain from the floor, keeping a hand on Eskel’s face the whole time.

“Please,” Eskel said. Vesemir arched an eyebrow in question. “The collar, can I keep it on… for now?”

“Of course,” Vesemir replied, lifting the alpha to unsteady feet, unfastening the chain from the collar he guided Eskel to the bed. “In you get,” He nudged Eskel in next to Geralt and Jaskier, who without opening their eyes reached out in tandem for the other wolf. 

“Sleep now, pups.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to hear your thoughts! Taking ideas for other chapters too, feel free to shoot them off here or you can get me on [Tumblr](https://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written with the prompt "Breeding kink" in mind for my kinktober day four.   
> It kinda slipped a little astray of that, but also a healthy dose of plot fell into this chapter too!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was probably his own fault that he was all alone now. He’d been an absolute nightmare to be around all day, snapping at all the wolves. Even Daddy was grating on him, being overbearing, but now Jaskier had pushed them all away and was sitting in their bed with the scent of the whole pack surrounding him and he was lonely. 

He stripped out of his clothes, feeling itchy in his skin, and began to potter around the room, he let his mind wander as he cleaned up the bits and pieces he had managed to accumulate in the room. It truly was becoming his home, he was spread out like he hadn’t been in years, living out of drawers rather than bags. 

He’d been sure a life on the road was the best it would get for an unmated omega. Even finding a mate was something he’d always thought of as for someone else, another life, something to sing about but not for him.. And yet now he was here where he felt more bound to these wolves than any other person in his whole life. 

When Vesemir had found him, he’d been a scrawny kid still finding his feet in the world. His feet, it would seem, kept him coming back to Vesemir and their little oasis. Once a year they would share a wonderful fortnight. It was a few years before Jaskier was brave enough to ask him to share his heat, and several more before Vesemir was brave enough to invite Jaskier home. 

So here they were, Jaskier had come back in the autumn, watching the season change from the ramparts was something that would linger in his songbooks for decades to come he was sure. The beauty of the mountain was beyond words, at times Jaskier would just sit in awe at the colours of the sky. The way the trees looked black when the sun was setting and the sky had that azure glow. How could one bard capture all that beauty in a lifetime. 

Their time together in the large keep was magical, but as the weather turned and the days grew shorter Jaksier worried more and more. Of course it turned out he had no cause to worry, when the remaining wolves returned, one by one, looking wrung out and beaten down. As they crossed the threshold he was greeted with, not a bombardment of overt alpha scents, but the scent of pack.

Jasksier had spent long nights in those first weeks sitting on Daddy’s cock as he begged him to tell him stories of the heroics of his pups. Always coming when they defeated the monster. Jaskier knew he wanted them all, Daddy could tell he was falling for all of them and never once did Jaskier scent jealousy on him. 

They talked it all through, many times, Vesemir was sure to let him know their personalities, their love languages, their weaknesses. They had discussed his limits, Vesemr knew to be close if Jaskier decided to seduce any of them, and Jaskier had never felt safer than in a keep full of monster killers- witchers. 

He knew there was something more to them, to all of them. He knew there were conversations to be had, things had been hinted at and he could feel the tug of what was at the very edge of his brain, but right now he couldn’t focus on that. He skin was hot and fucking itchy, the damn sun was too bright and things didn’t smell… right. Jaskier was just thinking he may have fixed the smell problem when he heard Daddy.

“Jaskier, you’ve been busy.” Vesemir said. 

“I was just tidying up, something smelt wrong.” Jaskier replied, holding a furr to his mouth and upon finding the scent satisfactory he pushed it into the pile he’d made. “Oh…” He added when his vision pulled back and he realised what he was doing and where he was.

“Daddy?” He whimpered as he looked down at the nest he had built in front of the fire in the great hall. He suddenly felt adrift and didn’t like it one bit. 

Vesemir rushed to him pulling Jaskier tight in a hug, “S’okay baby, I’ve got you.” Vesemir rumbled a protective growl around each word. “You scent of pre-heat, baby. And look at this beautiful nest you’ve made. So proud of you, darling.” Vesemir soothed. 

“I did good?” Jaskier whispered into Vesemir’s neck while taking deep gulps of calming alpha scent. 

“So good, baby, so good.” Vesemir’s chest vibrated with a proud purr, stilling his omega and helping sweep away the sudden rush of fear that had spiked his scent. 

From the corner of his eye Vesemir spied the pups rushing to a stop at the door, they had heard Jaskier’s whimpers and come running. Vesemir’s pride swelled then, _yes_ , this was going to be a perfect pack. But for now he needed to be with his omega alone, he swept his hand behind him signally them to leave and was pleased when they all obeyed, even Lambert, who lingered for a moment longer eventually left them. 

“Look at me, baby,” Vesemir asked, pulling Jaskier away from his neck gently. “Need you to listen to Daddy for a moment ok?” He asked. Jaskier nodded, looking hazy but still present. 

“Good boy. We need to have a pack conversation before your heat hits, i’m sorry i didn’t pick up on it sooner, lark. Now that you have entered pre-heat though only alpha seed will keep your mind clear. Do you understand?” Vesemir asked.

Jaskier looked distracted, running the words over in his head until he could make sense of them. “I want to be pack,” he said. Whining when Vesemir didn’t let him nestle back into his neck. 

“Yes, baby. We all want you to be pack, but that means we have to talk. So I am going to fuck you into next week, stuff you full of my come, plug you up so you can sit at the table and have a clear headed conversation with us all before your full heat hits.” Vesemir said matter of factly. 

The scent of fresh slick filled the air and Jaskier’s eyes fluttered closed, his mouth wrapped around a moan. 

Vesemir chuckled. “I’ll take that as agreement. Ok, baby, how about you show this nest off for me.” 

Jaskier almost floated over to his nest. He had gathered furs and clothing from all the wolves chambers, pillows and even some leathers were in the mix. Even set on the cold hard floor of the great hall, Jaskier had managed to make it soft and full of padding. It was bigger than any nest he’d made before, somewhere in his hind brain knew he needed to fit a lot of people in there. 

Vesemir hadn’t seen a nest since before the fall of Kaer Morhen. They had frequently been large in those days, popping up all over the keep, wherever the omega or omega’s felt comfortable. Pack mating’s were common, many consisted of multiple alphas for one omega, at times omega pairs would take to nesting together. Vesemir shuddered at the memories, he’d been part of some amazing heats. But never had he been with one that he thought could be a mate. In his very long life he was always surprised when he realised there was still something new to experience. 

Jaskier fussed a little with the edges of his nest, over the next 2 days before his heat hit he would perfect everything, no doubt gather new things from time to time, and of course each of the alpha’s would present a gift to add, a piece of them that would be present in every nest from now until their end. A pre-mating nesting gift. 

But Jaskier was moving on instinct now, likely unaware of how he rubbed himself on each item, sharing his own scent with that of the owners. Vesemir watched as he worked, standing outside the nest waiting for his invitation. Jaskier appeared to come back to himself again, fear scent peaking again. 

Jaskier’s eyes went wide until he settled on Vesemir, saw the alpha now stripped down to the waist and standing very still at the edge of the nest. Jaskier held out a hand, “Daddy, please need you with me.” Jaskier asked so sweetly.

“It would be my honour, baby.” Vesemir bowed, before stepping into the nest and going down to his knees so he could look up at Jaskier. 

Jaskier seemed unsure of what to do about an alpha kneeling before him in his nest. But settled on running his fingers through Vesemir’s hair. “How about a treat for my sweet baby. Daddy is so proud of you, this nest is beautiful and you trust us enough to make it here. So very proud of you, baby.” Vesemir said as he rubbed his nose into the hair on Jaskier’s tummy.

“I want a treat.” Jaskier said in a daze, his mind was only half here, his fingers itched to grab the shirt and gambeson Vesemir had discarded outside the nest and move it to reinforce the sides just over th… “Oh, Daddy.” Jaskier said with a moan. 

He looked down at Vesemir who had just enveloped his cock in his mouth. Vesemir was looking up, eyes shining with something like devotion, and Jaskier felt his heart flip a little. Vesemir’s hands came up to cup his ass as he bobbed on Jaskier’s small cock, the omega felt the itch under his skin finally start to ease and tipped his head back exposing the long line of his throat while he tangled his fingers in Vesemir’s hair and held on for the ride. 

Vesemir’s fingers found their way between the omega’s cheeks, dipped into the sweet slide of slick there, teasing his sensitive skin then returning to squeeze his ass. All the while he sucked his baby’s cock like his life depended on it, his beautiful miracle of an omega was his soul focus, making him come down his throat the only thing that mattered. Vesemir circled Jaskier’s back with one arm pulling him in close and pushing his cock down his throat. He let it sit there swallowing around him as he circled his hole with one thick finger. 

Jaskier was reduced to little pants and moans above him, his weight mostly being taken now by Vesemir’s hold on him, he could feel the last of that worry and fear uncoil along with his hold on his orgasm. Without even breaching Jaskier’s sweet hole, the omega came with a cry that rang out loud and true in the great hall. In the distance Vesemir could hear his pups begin to worry again, but he pushed that away as he delighted in the taste of Jaskier’s seed down his throat and across his tongue. 

Jaskier began pawing at him, when the sensation became too much and Vesemir let him slip free from his mouth and collapse into his arms. 

“Thank you, daddy.” Jaskier sighed as he rearranged himself so he was straddling his thighs. A crease crossed his brow and he looked down between them. “Off.” He said with absolute distaste in his voice. 

Vesemir chuckled, “Little hard with a lap full of baby now, isn’t it?” He couldn’t help but kiss the scowl off Jaskier’s face before he gently lifted him and lay him on his back in the thick of the nest. Doing his best to ignore the sweet whines and grabby hands Jaskier was making, he divested of his pants and underclothes quickly, watched as they were gathered up and pushed under a fur to be distributed later by Jaskier.

The sigh Jaskier made when Vesemir lay over him, covering his body with his own could have set Vesemir alight. He caged Jaskier in, leaning his forearms on either side of the omega’s head so all he could see, all he could scent was Vesemir. He trapped his legs together with his own and pushed his hips down just to feel Jaskier shudder against his cock.

“Good, omega. You just relax, Daddy has you now, don’t need to think of anything else.” Vesemir rumbled right into Jaskier’s ear. 

The omega was leaking slick into the covers, enveloped in strong alpha scent, the scent of mate, so close to his heat was something wholly new and absolutely addictive. Jaskier could do nothing but float on the pheromones, wrap himself in their scent and the scent of his nest. Everything smelled perfect now and he contented himself with taking little licks at any skin he could reach. His tongue dragged against the rough of Vesemir's beard making the alpha growl, the vibration running through his whole chest. 

“Daddy, need you. Please.” Jaskier whined, canting his hips as much as space would allow to rut his hard cock against Vesemir’s stomach.

“Always so polite,” Vesemir said, kissing Jaskier roughly, tasting him, sucking his tongue into his mouth. “How can I say no when you ask so prettily?” He added when they broke away. Jaskier bared his neck in response, eyes fluttering closed.

Jaskier cut a beautiful picture, caged into Vesemir’s hold, the long line of his neck so pale and unmarred, his cheeks pinked with a flush that would no doubt only get brighter, rosier, as they continued. His full lips pursed into a cupid's bow, then parting and letting out a moan that drove Vesemir to rut against Jaskier, push him deeper into his nest. 

“Da...daddy!” Jaskier cried out when the all encompassing scent finally pushed his body to need. Not near as bad as his heat would be, but enough that an ache had started to knot in his stomach and he needed, “Empty, daddy.” He whimpered.

Vesemir could hold off no longer, he rose up, the whine Jaskier made almost broke his heart, separated for only seconds and Vesemir knew he was done for, Jaskier owned his entire heart. 

He got on his knees then pulled Jaskier’s pliant body up, placed the omega so he was straddling his thighs. Jaskier wrapped his arms around Vesemir's back, clung to him like his life depended on it and sighed into the crook of his neck. 

He wanted to sink the omega onto his cock, fuck into him with no prep, tear him apart. But Vesemir was not a savage, he would not break his baby for anything, not even the desire that made his veins run hot and his cock stand hard and thick. 

“Easy, baby, I've got you.” He soothed. He lay a hand at the small of his back, keeping him close holding him tight, then slipped two fingers between his cheeks and circled his hot dripping hole. Jaskier’s teeth scraped over Vesemir’s neck as he pushed his middle finger into his hole, dipping into the first knuckle, teasing the omega before pulling out to circle his rim again. 

“Da..daddy,” Jaskier moaned into Vesemir’s neck, pushing his ass back trying to chase his fingers while rutting his little cock against the alpha’s thigh. 

“Mmm, that’s it, baby. You chase those good feelings,” Vesemir rumbled, delighting in how responsive Jaskier was. He couldn’t wait until his full heat took over, their little lark was going to sing so sweet for them. 

He pushed two fingers into Jaskier’s tight heat, his channel sucking him in, grip vice like, and _gods_ Vesemir wanted to bury his cock in there and never ever leave. Jaskier’s body was preparing, his channel walls were hotter, thicker, the rhythmic spasms starting up to pull the maximum load of come from an alpha. His whole body preparing to get pregnant, and _that_ was something Vesemir was going to have to talk to his baby about. 

A moan pulled Vesemir from his thoughts, his fingers finding that spot that made his baby shiver in his grasp. He teased over his prostate again reveling in how Jaskier moved on his lap. His hole was dripping now, loose and ready for him. He pulled his hand away, moving both to hold the omega under his ass, gently pulling his cheeks apart while lifting him slightly so Jaskier was hovering over his cock. 

“Alpha, Daddy, please.” Jaskier moaned into Vesemir’s mouth. The omega had pulled himself up, taking some of his own weight on his knees and balancing with his hands on Vesemir's shoulders. He was licking into the alpha’s mouth, kissing and tasting and moaning as the alpha teased the fat head of his cock over Jaskier’s hole. 

“Such pretty words for Daddy,” Vesemir moaned in response as he slowly, gently, lowered Jaskier onto his cock. Jaskier went slack in Vesemir’s hold, his whole body letting go as he pulled the alpha’s cock into him. Fully seated, Vesemir had to hold Jaskier still for a moment, reciting potion ingredients in a bid not to pop his knot like a teenager.

For his part, Jaskier was lost to feeling. His head was tossed back, his arms hanging loose at his sides, if Vesemir didn’t hear the low keen that he was emitting he’d have thought he’d passed out. But Jaskier was just letting his alpha do as he wished, letting daddy make him feel good. 

Vesemir lifted Jaskier up, the tight slide on his cock like a vice, and _gods_ he wasn’t going to last long this time. He teased them both for a while, slow sinuous slides lifting and lowering the omega on his cock until he couldn’t take it any longer, and by the sounds his baby was making neither could he. Jaskier’s fingers gripped tight where they lay on his shoulders, his mouth suckled on Vesemir’s neck taking in all the alpha scent.

Vesemir couldn’t stand the pace he’d set himself, growling as he flipped Jaskier onto his back, bending the omega in half, and hooking his ankles over his shoulders before plunging back into his tight heat. He couldn’t help but set his teeth to the omega’s neck, an action that had Jaskier coming between them completely untouched. Vesemir growled as he ploughed Jaskier’s ass, taking the omega fast and rough as he completely submitted beneath him.

Vesemir raised himself up to watch as his cock disappeared into the omega so beautifully, he delighted in the way his stomach tensed with each thrust, how his back arched and his mouth fell open. The little punches of moans and sighs that spilled from his lips spurred Vesemir on, but it wasn’t until Jaskier opened his eyes, focused those jewels onto him and with a moment of clarity said with almost sinful innocence, “Won’t you knot me, daddy?” before dropping his head back again.

Vesemir could hold off no longer, his knot popping and pushing at Jaskier’s rim immediately. His hips stuttered as he ground himself against that tight rim, he pushed himself in small circles until he was past and inflating fast. They both let out obscene moans at that, his knot just kept growing, this close to heat he was going to be huge. Jaskier’s channel was pulling on him, massaging and Vesemir came with a groan. 

It was a chain reaction, as his knot fully inflated it pushed up into Jaskier’s prostate making the omega come between them again and again, in turn the vice like clenching on Vesemir’s knot filling the omega with load after load. 

They were both trembling when they finally came back to themselves. Tightly knotted together, Jaskier had calmed enough to let off on milking the alpha, and Vessemir was able to gather his thoughts long enough to roll onto his side and tuck his baby into him. 

“Feel so full, daddy.” Jaskier murmured into his chest. 

“I know baby, you did so good. Took daddy’s knot so well.” Vesemir purred back. 

“Can think a little now. Are we really going to be a pack?” Jaskier asked as his thoughts cleared.

“If you would take us, baby.” Vesemir replied.

“For as long as you will have me, daddy. Feel like home here, feel loved.” Jaskier said, nuzzling impossibly closer to Vesemir.

“Can I call the pups in?” vesemir asked Jaskier gently, not wanting to overwhelm him too much before he was ready. The omega nodded, “Alright,” Was all Vesemir needed to say before he heard the sound of running feet down the halls and then the skidding of three full grown wolves slamming to a stop before entering the great hall at a more sedate pace.

“Sir.” 

It was Eskel who stood in the lead, the others a little behind, their pecking order long ago worked out. 

“Eskel, fetch the plug for me please.” Vesemir ordered. He was happy to hear the wolf running off to do as he asked. “Pups, stay by the table for now, Jaskier has to invite you into his nest, remember.” Vesemir could scent the eagerness on his boys and it had been so very long since any of them had been near a nest, a little reminder would not go astray. The mumbled _“yes, sir”_ and shuffling feet seemed to confirm he was right. 

“I want them, daddy.” Jaskier cooed sweetly from within the circle of his arms. “Lambert, Geralt, please.” Jaskier said, head turned to look at the wolves over his shoulder.

The witchers scrambled with their boots, flinging them across the hall before stepping into the mound of blankets. 

“Clothes. Off!” Jaskier commanded, and Vesemir couldn’t help but laugh at their demanding omega. “Leave them here, I need them.” Jaskier added, pointing to a lump in the nest where the clothes should be left.

Eskel came back as the others were stripping off, the scent of rejection, fear, and a hollow whine came from the alpha. 

Jaskier whined in response, his whole body trembled at the thought of an unhappy alpha. “Eskel, sugar, come here, come to me.” Jaskier called out to him. 

Eskel’s scent lifted immediately, a rumbling purr coming from the witcher as he entered the nest and stroked a hand up Jaskier’s back. “Sorry, buttercup.” He apologised. 

“Mmm you will be if you don’t get naked soon.” Jaskier replied with a wicked grin. 

“Don’t need to be told twice.” Eskel said, stripping and adding his clothes to the growing pile. 

Lambert had taken to rolling in the nest, covering his scent into the blankets, an action likely being followed from instinct rather than something he’d done before. The youngest witcher hadn’t had the chance to nest with omega’s in heat before everything had changed. 

Eskel was stroking Geralt’s hair as the white wolf lay his head in Eskel’s lap, they all waited and watched their omega and pack alpha, patient and protective. 

Vesemir could feel his knot starting to go down and reached out for the plug. “Going to plug you up now, baby. You ready?” He asked. 

Jaskier nodded, shifting his hips experimentally and shivering at the tug of alpha’s knot on his rim. 

“Lambert, hold Jaskier for me please.” Vesemir asked the youngest pup. 

Lambert shuffled over, gently cradling Jaskier’s hips and hovering the omega off the floor so Vesemir could slip his arm under him. With one hand on his cock and the other holding the plug he pulled out, shuddering as his knot, still not down enough to slip free without help, tugged and then pulled free. He pushed the plug in before any come was able to spill and then snuffled at the omega’s neck to scent for any pain. “How does that feel, baby?” Vesemir asked. 

“Good, daddy. Not like you but still feel full.” Jaskieer said, pulling free from Vesemir’s hold and sitting up a little. He looked down at himself, his stomach bulged, bloated with come, his skin was sticky with his own release. He huffed a laugh, rubbing his stomach with a hand, then looking each alpha in the eye as he scented their arousal.

“Like the look of me full with seed?” He asked.

The growls he got in return had him bearing his neck, his little cock twitching against his thigh. 

“Oh.” He added dumbly. They liked it a lot. 

“That’s enough teasing, baby. How do you feel? Thoughts clear?” Vesemir asked.

“Feel good, just…” Jaskier replied, pausing to work out exactly what it was that was not quite right. “Need more.” 

Vesemir hummed thinking how to help his baby. “Would you like the pups to come on you, baby. Do you need the pack scent on your skin?”

Jaskier groaned at that, nodding his head vigorously and reaching out to touch the closest pup, Lambert, his thigh within reach. “Yes please.” 

Vesemir grinned, “Alright, boys, gather round and give our omega what he needs.” 

They all moaned in unison. It was the first time Vesemir had referred to Jaskier as theirs, they had heard enough of the conversations Vesemir had had with him in the nest, they had scented pack since the day they had met him, but that one little confirmation was what they all needed. To know, they felt something fall away from all of them. A moment of fear and rejection lost now.

The pups got to their knees as Jaskier lay back against Vesemir’s chest, the omega spread his thighs over Vesemir’s legs and reached between his thighs to push at the plug in his ass. Vesemir ran his hands over the omega’s chest, playing with his nipples and teasing his skin putting on a show for the alpha’s who had all started to strip their cocks. 

No one was playing at longevity. They all knelt there, chasing release, eager to give their omega what he needed. Lambert came first, gasping as he massaged his knot and shot his load over Jaskier’s chest. It was a chain reaction then, the sight of the omega covered in seed drew Geralt over, his own spend reaching Jaskier’s chin. The cheeky omega snaking out his tongue to lick at it, and that was all it took to pull Eskel over, the rumble that came from him pulled an orgasm from Jaskier who writhed in the mess, rubbing his hands through it all, trying to push it into his skin, into his pores.

“Ok, I think i’m good now.” Jaskier said as he looked at the wiped out look in his alpha’s eyes. He giggled and added, “Well maybe we all need a rest first.” He held out his arms and was greeted with three warm, heavy alpha’s nestling into him, finding their spot in the puzzle of their pack. He sighed happily as the scent of pack, of home, washed over him and he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback. We are taken back to the last time the wolves shared a heat nest with another omega. One that might have been pack... if things had been different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for Kinktober day 10 - Oral fixation.  
> I'm doing Kinktober with my two best good friends KaerMorans and AnarchyCox.  
> Find all our contributions at [Witcher Kinktober Ring Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Witcher_Kinktober_Ring)

Geralt followed his nose through the keep. It was coming to the end of winter and the place was bustling with energy as the Witcher’s began to ready for another season out on the path. Geralt didn’t see any of them, all he knew was he was needed and so his vision tunneled to the red haze of scent and desire.

He found Lief in the heat room closest to the kitchens. Lief had always felt safest close to food, he had laughed one time about how it must throw back to his life before he was brought here. The many days without food making him a glutton. Geralt never laughed though, he always took Lief in his arms, hugged him tight and scented him until the bubbles of laughter died out and Lief would wrap his arms around Geralt and whisper his thanks.

Eskel had already arrived and was kneeling at the edge of the nest, head bowed awaiting invitation to enter. Geralt walked up to his brother, scenting him and licking at his neck, Eskel turning into his nuzzles to greet him. They both settled back, letting the beautiful scent of preheat push their minds into a haze as they waited for the omega’s commands.

Lief was already naked as he rolled around in the furs and cloth of his nest. He watched his alpha’s over his shoulder as he rutted his cock into the blankets. His preheat was always a short affair, but one he prefered to take care of himself. That didn’t mean he didn’t love having an audience. Besides, the scent of alpha arousal was intoxicating and Lief did so love performing.

By the time Vesemir arrived, joining the young alpha’s in kneeling outside the nest, head down and waiting, Lief was pushing close to full heat. He was particular about his heats, it had taken him a decade before he invited another alpha into his nest, he’d preferred fucking other omega’s in his early years, using knotting dildos and his own fist to sait himself. It wasn’t until he had scented Eskel and Geralt one winter night, Eskel fucking into Geralt hard and fast, his teeth latched sinfully against Geralt’s neck that Lief knew they would be perfect.

Vesemir was an easy addition, happenstance and chance brought him in on the first heat he’d invited Geralt and Eskel to. Vesemir was bringing heat supplies into the room, one alpha was already knotted inside Lief, the other sucking his cock and when Vesemir’s scent joined the room Lief came hard. He’d reached out and pulled Vesemir in, and easy as that they became, _this_ , something close to pack.

Maybe if they had known this would be their last time they might have bonded; maybe it was better this way. But as it was they knew nothing of what the future held and only the here and now held any spell over them.

As the sun set, the burnt orange light flooded the small room. Lief seemed ethereal where he lay, his rich umber skin glowed, the thin sheen of sweat making it appear to sparkle. 

“Geralt, my sweetheart.” Lief beckoned to the alpha.

This was their routine, Lief would bid one alpha in at a time, Geralt was always first, but then he did have a defined skillset. The others were comfortable in their standing within the group enough that they enjoyed the anticipation as much as their eventual invitation.

Geralt crawled over to Lief, kneeled before him and waited.

“Strip.” 

Geralt did as he was bid.

“Here,” Lief said pointing to the spot between his legs. Geralt moved without hesitation.

Lief took a moment to gaze at the alpha, his silver hair tinted golden in the light, his skin so white the contrast always sent shivers up his spine. And the unfailing submission, Geralt was certainly a rare alpha, he’d make a worthy mate. That thought had a purr rise in Lief’s chest.

“Beautiful,” He gasped, reaching out a hand and resting it on Geralt’s cheek. “Please, would you do me the honour, alpha?” 

Geralt looked Lief in the eye as he nodded, dropping down to all fours and nuzzling into the omega’s groin. Slick was already dripping from his hole, down his thighs, but Geralt missed that all. Instead he nosed at the omega’s cock. It was smaller than his own but still hefty for an omega, the weight of it on his tongue always made him hard, the thought of being used this way for an entire heat, never being given the chance to knot or fuck the omega was fuel to many of Geralt’s one handed shuffles on the path.

Lief never denied the alpha, of course, that was only a fantasy, one Geralt hoped in the future they may enact. But he did love to warm the omega’s cock, let him settle in his mouth, enjoy the time as his heat rose, let him fuck his mouth as he got hard then push the alpha down to clean him and open him up ready him to take a knot. Never Geralt’s, no, he didn’t get that honour but he was there to serve his omega in any way he could.

Geralt dropped into the space he reserved for Lief, a place of heightened senses and dulled response. Where he could service and submit, and feel loved and cared for as he in turn loved and cared. Lief never let him feel lesser in his desires, he built him up, honoured Geralt as Geralt honoured him. Their _almost_ pack was supportive too. Eskel knew Geralt inside and out since childhood, Vesemir too having been somewhat of a caregiver over the years; they cared for Geralt, protecting him in his submission.

He would submit to his fellow alpha’s too, his true joy was to give of himself and when Geralt let his scent shine with joy it was almost addictive. None of them would deny him that. Never. 

Lief began to harden in Geralt’s mouth, the alpha had sunk down onto his stomach, laying with his head cradled in the nook of the omega’s thigh. As Lief’s cock started to grow hard Geralt began to purr, loosening his jaw and fluttering his eyes open to look up at Lief’s face. The omega sighed as he ran his hands through Geralt’s hair, his hips starting to move of their own volition, beginning to chase his desires slipping into full heat. Geralt shifted a little to allow for a better angle and Lief took the moment, his hands gripped tighter where they lay, his hips shifting.

“You may suck now, my sweet alpha,” Lief said, his voice going raspy as Geralt followed his order before the words were out.

Geralt could make this last hours, but the first time was not for that. He hollowed his cheeks and used his tongue in all the ways he had learnt over the years with Lief, to make the omega shoot his load down his throat hard and fast. Geralt ran his hands over the omega’s shuddering thighs, up and over his stomach, hard with muscle and back down again as he waited for his next order. His mouth slack again, letting Lief’s softening cock lay on his tongue without making him over sensitive.

“Goodness, I’ll never get over that, Geralt. You are perfection, never forget that.” Lief praised him as he came back to himself. He lifted Geralt’s head letting his cock slip free, making sure Geralt could see the sincerity in his eyes. “You know what to do, Alpha.” He added and pushed Geralt down.

Geralt growled as he was pushed towards Lief’s slick thighs, he lifted the omega’s hips, hooking his legs over his shoulders and started to clean up all the mess. Slick coated his thighs, his balls and was leaking profusely from his hole. Geralt was dutiful in his methods, not teasing the omega but doing as asked, as expected. 

Once Lief was clean he pushed his tongue into the hot heat of his hole, started to lick into him, loosening him up ready for an alpha’s knot. It wouldn’t take much, full heat having risen with the last orgasm, and Geralt knew he needed to be quick as he felt Lief’s temperature rise, the omega groaned and writhed above him ever more desperately. 

Geralt was pulled from his work by a rough voice.

“Well done, pup. You can help Eskel now.” Vesemir said, lifting Geralt away from Lief. 

While Geralt had lost himself to his service, Lief had invited the other alpha’s into the nest. Eskel was kissing Lief, his hand running over every inch of the omega’s skin, while Vesemir was moving Geralt onto Eskel’s big chest.

Geralt went easily, letting himself be manhandled where he was needed, Eskel gathered him up into a warm one armed hug as he nuzzled the omega’s neck. Geralt could feel the hard length of Eskel’s cock against his thigh and shifted his weight a little so he could rut against it.

The scent in the room shifted when Vesemir started to fuck Lief, alpha pheramones filling the space and the beautiful sounds of slick filled hole being taken hard and fast. Lief was being bent in half, a snarl rising from Vesemir had Eskel back off and let the alpha take his fill. 

Geralt was drifting in his safe place, rutting against Eskel, clinging to his brother for comfort and love. Eskel adored it when Geralt was like this, the cares of the world, the path, drifted away and Geralt was free to be himself. 

He lifted his head up and enjoyed a sloppy kiss, the scent of slick still covered Geralt’s mouth and Eskel licked greedily at it. “You want to suck my cock, alpha?” Eskel asked, his grin immediate at the moan that fell from Geralt’s lips. “Take that as a yes,” He laughed.

Geralt needed help moving onto his back, but Eskel had no issues, his strength making Geralt feel wonderfully small. He lay back, looking up at Eskel as he knelt over him. Eskel winked, then hovered over Geralt, his cock falling between his legs and just out of reach of his lips. Geralt whined, then lifted his head a bit to lick at the fat head of Eskel’s cock.

“Should I fuck your face like this? I can bite your thighs until you’re black and blue. _Fuck,_ bet you’d come from that alone.” Eskel said, his breath coming faster as his words affected them both.

“Please. Fuck please, Eskel, I need you.” Geralt moaned, trying to catch Eskel’s cock in his mouth but the damn alpha kept shifting above him.

Eskel laughed, “Alright, brother, I've got you.” He moved above Geralt, positioning his hips and pushed down and into the hot heat of Geralt’s welcoming mouth. 

They both shuddered, scent and taste overcoming Geralt, Eskel just as overwhelmed by his desire. He thrust into Geralt’s throat fast leaning in to scent him, moving his nose around the alpha’s hard cock, nudging teasingly at his growing knot then skipping it entirely to lick and nip at the alpha’s thighs. 

Eskel was sucking another bruise into the sensitive skin of Geralt's thighs when they both stiffened. Lief cried out as Vesemir knotted him, the omega coming all over his chest. The fresh scent of come, satisfied heat and alpha filled Geralt’s lungs and he followed, his knot popping untouched between Eskel and himself.

Eskel pulled off Geralt, slipping free of his mouth and gripping his own cock tight to stop from following the others over. He’d be needed as soon as Vesemir slipped free. Geralt was still coming though, his cock untouched and twitching against his stomach as each load of come spilled. His hands were fisted in the blankets, his eyes screwed shut as his hips shuddered and twitched, riding out the waves of pleasure.

Lief called his name, beckoning him to come close and Geralt had to pull himself free of the depths he’d fallen into. He gathered his legs under him and crawled to Lief, the omega taking his head in his hand and moving it to the mess on his stomach. Geralt moaned as he licked the omega clean, his own seed soaking into the nest and making the omega purr with pleasure.

~~~~~

Lambert was fucking around in the rafters, he’d just snuck into the kitchens and stolen a loaf of fresh bread and scrambled back up high before anyone could catch him. He was the only wolf to survive the trials in his group, so he was used to finding ways to entertain himself when training was over. He hated hanging out with the others in the cohort above him, he felt as though they looked at him with pity, or disgust. He wasn’t the best of his cohort but he was what survived. 

As he was jumping through the highest points he scented something intoxicating and heady. Lambert moved closer, the scent coming from a room close to the kitchens, one with only a small ventilation shaft but otherwise closed to the rest of the keep. Lambert peered in and very nearly lost his balance. 

It was a heat room, _of course,_ God’s what Lambert wouldn’t give to be invited into one. But this was different. The scent coming forth wasn’t just lust, slick and come; there was something different, something that had Lambert break every rule both written and his own personal morals and continue to watch.

His cock had grown hard the moment he caught the scent, but add to that the visual display and, _well_ , Lambert was only 17 he couldn’t be blamed for how fast he was going to pop a knot in his trousers.

Below him he saw what could only be described as heaven. Vesemir, held the omega, Lief, against his broad chest as he fucked into Geralt. The white wolf, the great witcher of Kaer Morhen getting fucked by an omega, and gods did he look good like that. Lambert pushed a hand into his trousers as he watched Geralt come on the omega’s cock. Eskel was there to catch him as he fell forward, one hand massaged Geralt’s knot, the other cupped the back of his neck. 

And Leif kept fucking him, kept pounding into the alpha. As he watched Lambert realised suddenly that Vesemir was fucking into Lief at the same time. Lambert's limited imagination had never supplied such visions and he tried to commit this to memory as his hand flew over his own cock.

The sound Vesemir made as he knotted the omega was sinful, the answering cry from Lief had Lambert shooting his load. A small part of Lambert’s brain supplied a single word as he tried to keep from crying out with them. “Pack.”

~~~~~~

The following year on the path was a hard one, politics and war plagued Geralt at every turn and as he should have been turning back to Kaer Morhen for winter he was pulled into another mission. Another cause he continually told himself to stop getting involved in and yet, here he was. Three long years Geralt was unable to return. Three long years without seeing any of his pack on the path. 

And then.

The siege happened.

When he came back to Kaer Morhen everything had changed. Walking the halls was a slow kind of tourture all of its own. The omega’s had all fallen first, the feral instinct to protect pushed them weaponless and without armor right into the first wave of mages and swordsmen. They took many with them, they were ferocious in their fight, Geralt was sure he could still hear their battle cries echoing through the rafters.

They found Vesemir a broken man, he’d buried the dead, but little else. He was a silent man in the years that followed, coaxing words from him like wringing blood from a stone. Eskel stayed strong because one of them had to, because he couldn’t crumble when he watched Geralt lose himself. He had to keep them fed, fix the walls and restock their stores, their livestock. 

Geralt was the worst, he kept it together long enough to help with the repairs, but one night when they had finally gotten to working on the inside of the keep Geralt had opened a door they’d all been ignoring. He couldn’t tell you why it was then, but Geralt walked into the heat room near the kitchens and something inside him broke.

He screamed and roared for days until his voice was gone and all he could do was rasp, but still he roared, inside his head it was full of screams. The screams of the dead, screams of pleasure, of memory and love and loss. Geralt shut down, near catatonic and lay in the remains of the heat room, the scraps of fabric that hadn’t burnt pulled close. He stayed in that room that had been the final resting place of many young initiates. He clung to the scent, the one he found under the layers of death, the scent of pack.

It was Lambert that finally brought Geralt back, the only one to get through to him. But that was Lambert’s story to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RUNS AND HIDES  
> I have no idea how my pwp ended up getting plot and angst yet here we are
> 
> I hope you still love me!

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments fuel my trash heart!


End file.
